Amuto's new egg
by xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto each got a new egg, Amu's is to help, protect and be there for Ikuto and Ikuto's because of his longing to protect and love Amu. Easter is going down with the help of Ikuto's friends, Amu's sister, and her good friend, or is it? Find out in the exciting story! (formally Xxamuto loversxX now Tsukiyomi Amulet)
1. Chappy 1-nyan

Amulet:hi minna it's me!  
Ikuto:you sugar high again?  
Amulet:mmmmaaaayyybeee :D  
Amu:hi amulet!  
Ikuto:hi amu-koi  
Amulet:hi amu-chan and ikuto don't make me get my laser gun!  
Ikuto:-glup- I'll be good  
Amu:so what's the new story?  
Amulet:it's amuto and you get a new egg amu-chan  
Ikuto:yes!  
Amu:nuuu!  
Amulet: I don't own shugo chara the show or manga or the laser gun :(  
Amu&ikuto: on with de story!

* * *

-Amu's new egg-

"Amu-chan wake up!" Ran, miki, su, and dia said to the sleeping pink haired 17 year old.  
"I'm up, I'm up" she said sitting up rubbing her eyes. " w-what's t-that?!" Amu asked pulling the blanket off her, her chara's eyes were wide in the middle of her blanket was a midnight blue egg with Hot pink Neko prints on it. " w-we have a new sister~desu!" Su said happily "ah amu-chan it's 7:30" miki said looking at the clock. "Ah miki help!" Amu said running around brushing her hair and teeth " ok drew draw draw!" Miki chanted. And on amu's bed was a hot pink ruffled skirt, black stalking's, a long sleeved black shirt with a pink heart on it, a jean jacket, and knee high blue boot's. amu put it on, and added a charm bracelet with a heart, spade, clover, diamond, and a cat foot print, and her Humpty lock. " ok let's go girl's" amu said putting there eggs in her plaid egg box. then ran down the stair's and grabbed a peace of toast and said "bye mama papa and ami!" Before they could say a thing amu ran out the door and down the street. "ran Chara-change!" Amu said grasping for air from running "hop, step, JUMP!" Ran chanted floating to her shoulder. Pink wings sprouted on amu's ankles and wrists and made it about ten minutes before school started. About ten feet from the front gate amu undid her Chara-change and run's to home room. Two minuets later Nikaidou comes in only to trip on his own to feet, " good morning class" he said sitting down "good morning Mr. Nikaidou" chimed the class.

* * *

~Time skip~  
Amu was sitting in the royal garden with rima, tadase, nagi, yaya and kukai. Eating some cookie's and tea that nagi made, " hey amu-chan-nya!" Yoru said floating from the roof. "Yoru? What are you doing here?" Amu asked forgetting she was not alone, "ikuto-Nya! He Need's help-Nya!" Yoru said panicking. "Ikuto?! Were is he!?" Amu said getting up "he's at the park we're you sang the duet with him-Nya!" Yoru said "hinamori-san why are you going to help the black cat of misfortune!?" Tadase asked. Amu glared at him "ikuto's not the black cat of misfortune you baka!" Amu said grabbing her things and running to the park. "Ran chara-change!" Amu yelled "hai amu-chan" ran said "hop step JUMP!" In less then two minutes she spotted ikuto he was laying on the platform were he plays his violin bloody and beat up. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she ran to him, "nnnnga" he groaned "ikuto can you walk?" Amu asked as she helped him sit up. " nnga I don't think so" he said " ok I'm going to lay you down and call my mom try to stay awake for me" amu said softly laying him down. She got out her phone and called her mom,  
"Mushi mushi" her mom said  
"Mom I need you to come down to the park on first street!" Amu yelled  
"Amu-chan? Ok but why?"  
"A friend of mine is hurt real badly"  
"Ok amu-chan I'll be there soon"  
" thanks mama".  
Amu put her phone away, "ok ikuto my mom well be here soon" she said putting his head on her lap and petting his hair.

To be continued~

* * *

Amulet: I hope you in joyed the chappy minna :)  
Ikuto: please R&R minna  
Amu & ikuto & amulet: ja ne minna!


	2. Chappy 2-nyan

Amulet:hey guys sorry the last chappy was short and if there a little OCC

Ikuto: hey

Amu: hi :)

Amulet: hey amuto XD

Amu:-blushes and shutters- s-s-hu-u-t u-u-up

Ikuto: ah amu-chan so mean -fakes hurting heart-

Amulet: your both baka's!

Amu: hey!

Ikuto: I'm no Baka, you Baka

Amulet: grrrrrr yoru and miki please do the disclaimer

Yoru & miki: hai! Xxamuto rockzxX does NOT own shugo chara!

Amulet:-sobs- but I wish I did!

Amu:on with the story!

-amu's new egg-

Amu's mom just came driving to we're amu told her parked and ran to amu, to help her. "Mama Thank god help me get ikuto to the car" amu said putting ikuto's right arm over her shoulders and carefully standing up. "Ok come on ikuto-san" Midori said putting ikuto's left arm over her shoulders. "Ok ikuto-san I want you to try and walk slowly" Midori said taking small steps "nga ok" ikuto said and took small steps "good try not to hurt yourself put some weight on us if it helps" Amu said. They finally got ikuto to the car "ikuto can we take you to the hospital?" Amu asked putting on his seat belt. "Nnga no, no he'll find me!" Ikuto said "ok, ok ikuto-san who will find you?" Midori asked turning the car on, "my step dad" ikuto replayed. "Shhh it's ok ikuto we won't make you go back there right mama?" Amu said/asked rubbing his back. "No we won't, amu-chan call papa and ami tell them to make the couch a bed and get medicine ready" Midori said as she started to drive "ok mama" amu said flipping her phone out.

"Mushi mushi"

"Papa, mama said to make the couch a bed and get medicine ready"

"Amu-Chan my little sparrow!"

"Yes papa and get ami to help"

"Why?"

"A friend of mine got hurt badly"

"Ok, IT'S NOT A BOY RIGHT!?"

"Yes, Papa it's a boy"

"NOOOOOOOO my baby sparrow!"

"Bye papa"

Amu closed her phone before her dad could say one more word. "Amu that was mean to your papa you know" ikuto said "I know and I'm always going to be his sparrow but I'm 17 I'm going to graduate next year" amu said gazing down. "Ahhhh!" Ikuto hissed :ikuto/ikuto-san are you ok?"

Amu and Midori said "my back hurt's a little" ikuto said amu stated rubbing his back lightly "it's ok ikuto-san will be home in two minutes" amu's mum said.

-Time skipy-

"Ahhh!" Ikuto hissed "sorry ikuto all we have to do is clean your wounds and wrap them then you can sleep" amu said. "Sissy were arw the sugo khara's?" Ami asked sweetly "there in my room ami and don't hurt them please" amu said helping ikuto sit. "Ok twanks sissy" ami said running up the steps and into amu's room "ok amu-chan I have to clean his wounds you can stay or go" Midori said. Amu looked at ikuto and gulped "I'll help you mama" amu said "ok sweetie" amu's mum said helping ikuto out of his shirt. After that amu cleaned his wounds, he has two long cuts on his right arm, one deep gash on his left, about ten small one on his chest and back, and a broken right rib. " ikuto who did this to you?!" Amu yelled shocked "my step dad and he took the dumpty key" ikuto said slitty hissing.

-To be continued-

Amulet:hehe left it on a cliffy

Amu & ikuto: my/his dumpty key was taken!

Amulet:yep and thank you so much MidnightCat2000 and Nanomi12 for your reviews :)

Amu: thanks minna!

Ikuto:-smirks-thanks

Amulet:oh and if you review you get a kiss from ikuto or amu :)

Amu & ikuto & amulet:thanks minna good night/day!

Ikuto:and please R&R


	3. Chappy 3-nyan

Amulet:ohiyo minna-San/kun  
Ikuto:yo minna ;)  
Amu:hi!  
Amulet:yo ikuto do it  
Ikuto:-smirk- ok -throws amu over his shoulder-  
Amu:-pounding on ikuto's back- hey let me go!  
Amulet:-smirk- keep doing that amu and I'll get my catnip launcher  
Amu:-pales- gulp ok, ok I give up  
Ikuto:-grins- ok amu-chan later amulet -walks to a different room and locks the door-  
Amu:ahhhh let me go you peverted Neko Mimi  
Amulet: don't get her pregnant!  
Ikuto:no promises  
Amulet:O.O I don't own shugo chara or the catnip launcher

-amu's new egg-  
"What!" Amu shouted wide eyed "he took my Dumpty key and is most likely going to try and take your lock" ikuto said sleepily "ok we'll deal with this later right now you need to go to bed" amu said pulling a blanket over him. "Sleep well" she said pecking his forehead, "come on sissy dwnner is done" ami said releasing the shugo chara's, yoru floated over to ikuto and curled up in a ball at ikuto's hip.

-after dinner-  
"Naggnn a-amu...no...AMU!" Ikuto yelled sitting up, amu ran into the livening room "ikuto are you ok!?" She said frantic "oh thank god your ok amu" ikuto mummers "ikuto are you all right your sweating" amu said and got a damp towel. "Don't worry it was just a nightmare" he said rubbing the sweat off with the towel "ok would you like to tell me about it?" She said sitting down at the foot of the couch. "I was running were or why I don't know, then I heard a scream your scream I ran to were I heard the scream and I saw you on the ground bloody, beat, and cut. With my step dad standing over you grinning then I woke up" ikuto emplaned. "ikuto it's ok I'm here" amu said rubbing his back "amu-chan maybe you should stay out here with ikuto-kun" Midori said looking at the two. "Yea I will" she said putting a pillow and blanket on the other couch, "g'night mama, papa, ami, and ikuto" amu mumbled.

To be continued-  
Amulet:yay! Thanks so much for all the reviews minna  
Amu:ikuto! Don't touch me there!  
Amulet:O.O bye!  
Ikuto:please R&R!


	4. Chappy 4-nyan

Ikuto:yo

Amu:hi! Uh ikuto where's amulet?

Ikuto:sleeping in a tree

Amu:why?

Ikuto:she couldn't sleep last chapter -wiggles eyebrows-

Amu:-blushing like a mad woman- o-o-h s-s-sh-h-u-t u-u-p

Ikuto:hummmmm nope XD

Amulet:-yawn- hey minna what I miss?

Ikuto:scroll up

Amulet:hum hummm lol

Amu:you guys are so mean to me! -pout-

Ikuto:-wraps arms around amu- so mean amu-chan

Amu:i thank god that Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara!

-amu's new egg-

"-chan...mu-chan...amu-chan! Wake up!" Tsumugu called gently shaking amu, " mmmmm give more minutes" amu said sleepily. " no amu-chan wake up it's time for your last day of school" Midori said that's right amu's graduating today. That seemed to get her up, "thanks mama and papa" amu called running to her room, she took a shower, and dryed off. " miki can you make me some clothing?" She asked brushing her hair "sure amu-chan" miki said "drew draw drawn!". Amu put on the dress it went to her knees and sleeves were tight to her elbow then loose and went to her wrists, then black stalking's, her shoes were black one inch heel with red lace trimeings a black bow at the toe with a gem in the center and black and red lace wraped around the ankle and another bow, and a a thick black lace choker eith three chain hoops five red tear dop beads and a red rose on it. " thanks so much miki" amu said putting her hair in a side ponytail, "it was nothing amu-chan!" Miki said blushing a little. "Amu-chan you look so pretty~desu!" Su said sweetly "thanks su" amu thanked her "amu-chan time to go!" Midori called "be down in a sec mama" amu called back "come on minna time to go" amu walked down the steps her dad was taking picture's and Midori was video tapering it. Ikuto was sitting on the couch on a black button up, blue jeans, black sneakers and his cross choker. " hey ikuto you feeling better?" Amu asked him, he smiled but it looked like a smirk, "yeah I am thanks" he said amu just smiled and said "I'm glad". "Come on up, up, up time to go!" Midori called.

-time skipy-

When they got there the gym was decorated with the school colors, and on the stage was a big sing with 'congrats students of Sakura high' wrote in red. "Woow" amu said in amazement, amu went to the locker room and put on her cap and gown.

To be continued-

Amulet: hey guys I know I said amu would be graduating next year demo it was a typo

Amu:hey minna

Ikuto:yo amulet can I tell them

Amulet: sure!

Ikuto: ok, amulet is haveing a contest we need three OC"s so the first three reviewers for this chapter well get a PM that you are one of them. Then you send-

Amu: there hair color, eye color, age, height, fav color, what they wear, and same thing for the chara's If they have a chara, that is all thank you!

Amulet thanks amu-chan and ikuto-kun :)

Amu & ikuto & amulet: please R&R!


	5. Chappy 5-nyan

Amulet:hi minna

Amu:ohiyo minna

Ikuto:yo..

Amulet: ikuto are you still mad about that?

Ikuto:...

Amu:yep he is

Amulet:how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Ikuto:...

Amu:ikuto talk and I'll give you a kiss

Ikuto:...

Amulet:O.o wow he turned down a kiss

Ikuto:I'm still pissed

Amu & amulet:HE SPOKE!

Ikuto:-.- geez

Amulet:ikuto I'm sorry I did mean to shot you in the foot

Ikuto:and I thank god you don't own shugo chara!

-amu's new egg-

"Gemma, yora... Hanna, mizuki... Hama, amawaka...hina, wakana" Tsukasa-san said. It was today that amu would be graduating high school, finally it was amu's turn to go up and get her diploma. She walked up, and got her diploma in one hand, shaking Tsukasa-San's hand with the other. And her papa was taking picture's, midori was smiling and and cheering with ikuto. Amu walked back to her seat "Congratz amu-chan/~desu" all of amu's chara's and yoru said. "Thanks minna" amu said quietly, so she's not looked at like a freak for talking to herself. "Now before you leave graduates miss hinamori, amu would you share your speach" Tsukasa-san noded walking up to the stage, Tsukasa step to the side bowing. "Thank you Tsukasa-san" amu started "these past few years have been the best and worst years of my life, I've made friend's and foe's, I've found love and happiness, have found my true self, demo, life is hard, never forget that. Remember good ones and the bad, there always going to be with us. So Congrats friend or foe, together we will get though anything!" Amu finished tears in the corner's of her eye's.

To be continued-

Amulet:hey minna

Ikuto:hi

Amu: :) hiya!

Amulet: thanks Nanomi12 your the first one to review for chappy four.

Amu: only two spot's left

Ikuto: if your wondering why amulet made the contest it's because she-

Amulet:need three people for the roles as amu's new friend in College:)

Amu:please R&R!

Amulet:thanks minna!


	6. Chappy 6-nyan

Amulet:hey  
Ikuto: why so down  
Amulet: I freakin erased a hole chapter and I'm pissed!  
Amu:ahhh it's ok amulet-chan  
Amulet:I don't own shugo chara

-amu's new egg-

Next morning-

"Amu-chan!" Midori called, "nnnnga, be down in a sec!" Amu said, she put on a black and red halter top, bell bottom jean's, and blue flats with a blue flower on the toe. Amu ran down the steps only to see a 5'6 foot tall girl with honey eyes and almost calf long red hair. She was wearing a knee length red pleated skirt, a red halter top, black lace gloves, and red ankle boots. Amu's eye's were wide "r-r-rosa is that you?" She ask shaking, rosa smiled "it's me amu" she said, amu ran and hugged her big sister shouting "Onee-chan!". Rosa smiled and patted amu's back, "big siswter wosa" ami said happily. Ikuto came down the stairs in shorts and a tee shirt, he looked at the girl and went wide eyed, "r-rosa?" He asked the sisters looked up at him. Rosa was a little shocked, "I-ikuto?" Rosa asked ikuto smirked "we'll I'll be darned last time I saw you, you were training to be a fighter back in Tokyo" he said, amu ask " I'm I the only one who's not getting what's going on?" Ikuto chuckled "me and rosa were fighters back about four years ago" he started "why jealous amu-chan?" He ask smirking "n-n-no y-you Baka!" She shouted. A egg floated down the stairs the egg was amu's new one (A.N:oh her parents left the room after ikuto came down.) it cracked open and out popped a cat chara, with short pink hair, and light blue eye's, she was wearing a black mini skirt, black fish net stalking's, a red midriff top, and red ankle boots. "Yo-Nya my names Yuri means lily, I was born from you desire to help, be free with, and love ikuto-San-Nya" amu, ikuto, and Rosa's eyes were wide.

To be continued-  
Rosa:wow  
Amu:O.O  
Ikuto:-smirks- so you do love me amu  
Amu:shut up!  
Amulet: Lolz rosa is owned by Nanomi12 :)  
Rosa: my chara's are coming out next chapter  
Amulet: and another character to!  
Amu:who?  
Amulet: Mizuki, Airi and she's owned by Burakkurozu-Black Rose  
Ikuto: bye minna R&R  
(Note from Sunday July 7th 2013: I know yuri means lesbian but yuri in japanese means lily :))


	7. Chappy 7-nyan

Amulet:hiya minna!

Ikuto:do I need to ask?

Amulet:nope I got into my mums sugar! :D

Amu:-sweat drop-ehehe

Rosa:sis tell me again why do you hang with these people?

Amu:amulet pays me and ikuto's my hubby

Rosa:oooooohhhhhhh

Amulet:hey! I heard that!

Amu:amulet I thought you'd be happy you're the amuto fan

Amulet:huh? Oh! I I'm I was talking to ikuto

Rosa:what the Baka Neko say?

Amulet:that I'm a Baka! I kill you ikuto! (Not really ikuto's fangirl's would hunt me down-shivers-)

Rosa:Xxamuto rockzxX does NOT own shugo chara, me, or Airi.

-amu's new egg-

"N-n-nani?!" Amu shouted, yuri smirked "face it amu-nya, you love ikuto-Nya!" Amu blushed and put on her 'cool n' spicey' facade. "Whatever" amu said plopping down on one of the couch's, "tell us more about how you two met" amu told them. "We'll it was four years ago, you remember amu? I was training to be a female boxer. I was going against ikuto." Rosa started "I was going under cover for Easter at the time, I had to be a boxer, I found it help me vent as my manger said ' the more you vent the better you get'" ikuto said rosa smirked and said laughing "but you still got your ass kicked" ikuto just glared at her, amu was giggling "you just got SEVERED cat boy!" Amu said wiping tears. "Uh why's his nickname cat boy? Amu" rosa asked "he has a cat chara" amu said rosa smirked "ohh so does that mean you and a are cat girl's?" She asked. "Oh ya where are they?" Amu asked, ikuto rised a brow "mew, meru and miru come out" rosa called. And out popped three chara's "yo I'm mew"said the cat chara, she was wearing black boy shorts, a red crop top, black and red sneakers, and red lace gloves. Her short red hair was pulled in a high ponytail and red cat ears and tail she had yellow eyes. "Hello my names meru" said the chara in a flowy pink dress with a dark pink flower on her right shoulder, and pink flats with a pink rose on the toe. Her light red hair was in two ponytail's (like dia's), purple eyes and little angel wing's "Hehehe I'm miru nice to meet chu!" The last chara she had a dark red tube top, red mini skirt, black heels, her dark red hair was down, brown eyes full of mischief, and a pair of devil wing's.

To be continued-

Amulet:yay Rosa's chara's came in XD

Amu:kawai!

Rosa:hehe there cute

Ikuto:I can't believe amulet made me get my ass kicked by a girl!

Amulet:-smiles evilly- cross me again ikuto and I'll make this a tadamu (never!)

Ikuto:I-I-I-I'll be good

Amu:R&R! Bye minna


	8. Chappy 8-nyan

Amulet:hi minna

Rosa: ohiyo guys

Ikuto: yo

Amu: hiya

Chara's: Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara, rosa, Ross's chara's, or Mizuki, Airi and her chara's!

Amulet:but I DO own yuri!

Yuri:yes you do-nyan! :)

-Amu's new egg-

"Awwww! Kawai!" Ami yelled chastening all the chara's (bet I thought I forgot about ami) "ami please don't chase the chara's" amu said grabbing her. "Awwww big sis you'w no fuw" ami pouted, "sorry ami but if you want.." Wispers to ami. "Hehehehehe sounds like fun" ami said then she turned around and grabbed ikuto's hand. "come on kitty-oii-San wet's go pway!" Ami said running up the stairs dragging 'kitty-oii-San' with her. "Amu want did you say to ami?" Rosa said risking an eyebrow, "hehe I just told her that ikuto would just love to play with her" amu said cackling, "I like the way talk sis" rosa said joining amu. "Oh amu-chan a friend of mine is staying here for a week, her name is mizuki, airi, she's kind of shy and she has two chara's, Kire and Kiba." Rosa said smiling, "oh ok!" Said a still happy amu.

Knock! knock!

"I got it" amu opened the door only to see the popo (police lol)

To be continued-

Amulet:omfg why is the popo at amu's XD

Amu:there, there fo-

Amulet:don't tell them! You Baka

Rosa:please don't be mean to ma sista, sista

Ikuto:geez, please R&R!


	9. Chappy 9-nyan

Amulet:ohyo

Amu:hi...

Amulet: still mad I left the popo at your doorstep huh?

!

Ikuto:s'ok amu-koi

Amulet: I don't own airi, rosa, there chara's or shugo chara!

Skull:but you own me and yuri

Amulet :oh hey skull ( she's my tomboy chara, she has,short black hair, gray eye's, wears ripped jeans with a spiked belt with chains under it, a gray baggy shirt with a jean jacket and a baseball cap)

Amu:who's skull?

Amulet:oh she's my chara she sweet but, if you get her mad... I can't guarantee you'll live

Amu's new egg-

"Hello miss hinamori" one of the officers said

"evening officer.." Amu said

"Officer Rick"

"Officer Rick may I ask why you're here?"

"We are old friends with mr. And ms. Hinamori."

"Ahh I'm sorry my parents are out tonight officer"

"That's ok well, we must be on our way, tell them, 'Rick, hanazuki, and may, hina, said hello'."

"I will good bye officer"

"Good bye miss hinamori"

Amu closed the door.

(HA! I got you :P)

"Amu who was that?" Rosa asked "just mom and dads old friends" amu said going up the stairs "ahhhh" rosa hummed fallowing her. When they passed amu's room they heard her giggling and ikuto nyaing. "What...in...the...world" they said in unison. They opened the door only to see.

Amulet:I think I'm going to end it her-

All:NO!

Amulet:fineee

Ami holding a stick with catnip tied at the end, with ikuto chara-changed playing with it (XD)

To be continued-

Amulet:bet I got you minna huh?

Amu:you got me

Rosa:-smirks- so.. Ikuto's playing with catnip?

Amulet:XD ya (that was for AmuxIkutolover.)

Amu & rosa:please R&R


	10. Chappy 10-nyan

Amulet:OMFG 22 review's

Amu:wow

Ikuto:who the hell would like your lame ass story?

Amulet:I-ku-to tadamu!

Amu:and no more catnip!

Rosa:and I'll kick your ass again!

Ikuto:fine... Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or the chara's

Yuri:just me, the plot and skull

Skull:unfortunately

Amu's new egg-

The girls sniffed, and there eyes dilated, yuri and mew smirked "chara-change" they said in unison. After that, pink ear's and a pink tail appears on amu while red ear's and a tail appeared on rosa. "Hehehe twree kiwty kat's to pway with now" ami giggled and pulled out six bags of catnip. (One for ikuto, amu, rosa, yoru, mew, and yuri) here kiwty, kiwty" ami said she lead rosa and mew away with two of the catnip bags and left the rest well in amu's room.(sorry I know I said it was ami's room, damn typo's.) yoru and mew ran off with one bag each, leavening amuto alone, in the room, with catnip. Amu stalked up to ikuto smirking, "heeey ik-u-to~" amu purred out, "hummmm?" Ikuto hummed. Amu frowned then smirked, and pounced on him, she bent down and whispered seductively in his ear "hey~ ik-u-to-koi~" ikuto rised an eyebrow then smirked to. And said in a deep, and sexy voice "hum? Yes a-mu-koi?" She grinned and-

Amulet:bye minn-

Ikuto and amu:stop this and you will die!

Pounced on his lip's, the kiss was, messy, sloppy, and lustful. Amu bit down in ikuto's lower lip, asking for entrance, he granted. Her tongue raked over his teeth, his tongue started to play with her's teasing her. He rolled over so he was in top, his knees on both sides of her hips and his hands on either side of her head, not braking the hot kiss. Her hands started going up and down his chest, they pull apart gasping for air. Both there eye's glazed over with both lust and love, amu grabs his shirt and pulls him back down. Amu's arms wraped around ikuto's shoulders, she pulled away and smirked, she flipped them again so she was on top, she straddled his waist, and grabbed his wrist's and pined them above his head. "Mmm now, what should I do with you hum?" She ask sweetly nipping his jaw line, she started kissing up his jaw line and up to his ear. "I know" she stated licking the shell of his ear feeling he tense under her, "torture" she breathed on his ear, ikuto breathing hitched. She started butterfly kissing down his jawline, neck, shoulder, when she got to his chest her eyes widened and cleared. She quickly got off of him, " I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry ikuto" she stammered looking down, she remembered it, all of it. Ikuto's eye's cleared and remembered too,"we g-got high of catnip?!" Amu asked/shouted "ugh yeah" ikuto groaned.

To be continued-

Amulet:O.O I wrote THAT?!

Ikuto:yep and it was hot

Amulet:O.o I'm 13 so how the hell did I write that!

Amu:you read rated T. So I'm guessing you picked up so things

Ikuto:please R&R


	11. Chappy 11-nyan

**Amulet:heyo minna!**

Ikuto:let me guess, you a.)ate something sweet. Or b.) got into your mums sugar stash?

Amulet: both :D

Amu:oh god..

Rosa:what you pregnant?

Amu:NOOOOOOOO!

Rosa:then what?

Amu:I re-read the last chapter *in emo corner*

Arl: eheheh (arl=amulet, rosa, and ikuto)

Amu:thank god you don't own-

Ikuto:-shugo chara, us, airi, rosa or there chara's!

Skull:just me, de plot, and yuri

Yuri:yep :D

Amu's new egg-

The next day was...awkward, miru saw them kissing and the little devil she is told rosa and the another chara's. ran, miki, su, dia, and meru said and I quote 'go,go,go amu-chan/desu~'. Ikuto asked to talk to her tonight after airi got here, after an awkward lunch, the door bell rang, rosa walked to the door and let the girl with long Dark bluish purple hair and Bluish-grey eyes. "Hello my name is mizuki, airi. Nice to meet you" airi said shyly she was wearing a baggy dark blue tee shirt, black jeans with a silver belt, blue high tops, and a silver and blue beanie."hi, nice to meet you airi-chan" amu said sweetly, airi smiled "oh, and these are my chara's Kire and Kiba" two chara's popped out of airi's jean pocket "hello I'm Kire" kire has long light pink hair with dark red or silver streaks. Has matching cat ears and tail. Dark grey eyes. And Resembles a female ninja with cat ears. "And I'm kiba" she had medium length white/light blonde hair with dark blue streaks with cat ears and tail. Sharp fangs are visible from her mouth. Bright blue eyes. Resembles a female samurai with cat ears. "Yay! Morw kiwty's" ami yelled chasing ALL the cat chara's, "ehehe sorry about ami she love 'playing' with our cat chara's" amu said sweat dropping. "That ok, as long as she does not hurt them" airi said lightly smiling.

To be continued-

Amulet:please R&R

Amu:good chap amulet

Amulet:thanks

Airi:yay! I'm finally here!

Ikuto:yep!


	12. Chappy 12-nyan

Amulet:ohiyo minna-san!

Ikuto:sugar?

Amulet:YEP :D

Amu:oi-vay

Skull:Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's

Amulet:sadly, BUT I DO own you (skull), yuri, and de plot

Skull:again sadly

Amulet:HEY! D:

Amu's new egg-

"Nice to meet you airi-San, demo I need to talk to amu-chan" ikuto said politely. "Ok, nice to meet you to ikuto-san, amu-san" airi said kindly, amu and ikuto. Walked up the stairs and into amu's room. They sat on her bed,"amu we need to take down Easter, and I have some friends who'll help" ikuto started " there names are, Akio, Aoi, Azusa, Chou, yui, and Yuya." Amu sighed and nodding her head. "Ok, I'm sure rosa would LOVE to kick some Easter ass!" Amu said smirking a little "and" ikuto said leaning towards amu "I like you to." And with that he kissed her lightly on the lips. Amu was shocked at first, but then gave in kissing back, his hands where on her waist, hers wrapped around his neck, and in his silky tresses'. There lips moving in sync, amu's fingers slightly brushed his ear, startled he moaned a bit. His ears were sensitive and his erotic place, amu smirked and bit his lower lip a little, he granted, opening his mouth. Her tongue hesitantly went in, ikuto teased her raking his tongue over her teeth. Her hands moved lower, going up and down his chest, unbuttoning the top four buttons of his shirt. His hands tracing her every curve, them went down on the bed ikuto on the bottom and amu on top. She pulled away, smirking, she was straddling ikuto's abdomen, she leaned down and kissed along his jaw, and up to his ear. She licked the shell of his ear, and blowed hot air on it causing ikuto to shiver in pleasure. He rolled over so now he was on top knees at the sides of her hips, and hands on each side of her head. His right hand slithered under amu's shirt, rubbing up and down her back, while amu's hands unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed up her neck, across her jaw line and over to her left ear, whispering "your a naughty, naughty little strawberry, aren't you?" she shivered, then moaned when he slowly licked the shell of her ear. "Nyan!" Amu mewled, "sorry I didn't knoc-... OH MY GOD! I'm sorry!" Rosa said slamming the door shut, running down the stairs blushing redder then her hair.

To be continued-

Amulet: haha I left it on a cliffy

Amu:why! Why did I have to make-out with that Baka!

Amulet:honey you signed the contract

Ikuto:all of us did amu-koi

Amulet:ik-u-to tadamu!

Ikuto:muh fine

Amulet:and ikutau (ikutoXutau)

Utau:yay!

Ikuto:-gulps- fine

Amulet-smirks-rated M (not really)

Ikuto:-whimpers-I-I'll be good

Amu:please R&R! :)


	13. Chappy 13-nyan

Amulet:hey minna! And I said sorry amu!

Amu:SO!?

Amulet:I'm sorry, I was on sugar, I don't do stuff logically when I'm on the stuff you know that!

Amu:still!

Amulet:I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-

Amu:shut up!

Amulet:fine, still I'm sorry ikuto bribed me to make you guys kiss

Skull:Xxamuto rockzxX does NOT own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's

Yuri:just me you the OC's and de plot

Amu's new egg-

Amu and ikuto blushed,and straightened up, going down the stairs only to see a Bright red rosa, and concerned chara's and airi. "What happened desu~? Rosa-chan won't tell us desu~" sweet little su asked floating up to the two. "Uh...um...wemadeout" amu said saying the last part fast, "what desu~?" Su ask tilting her head to the side. Amu look at ikuto for help, "su, come here" ikuto said motioning of her to come closer. He whispered "me and amu where making out and rosa came in on us." Su's eyes got wide "oh my god desu~ you two were making out desu~!?" Su shouted wide eyed. Amu nodded meekly scared, ikuto to was scared (a tiny, tiny bit) but didn't show just curled into a ball and blushed more (if at all possible), amu was as redder then Apple, and ikuto was (light, light) pink.

Knock...knock!

To be continued-

Amulet:bye minna oh and it's not the popo again

Amu:that's good

Ikuto:bye minna R&R

Amulet:and amu ikuto didn't bribed me this time


	14. OC's introduction

Amulet: hefty minna these are my OC's and I'm yui and yuya is my brother :)

Akio:short white hair, Green eyes. Related to:no one  
Chara: beck, has short black hair, gray eye's, wears black tee-shirt with a blood Red Cross on it, black jeans, gray high tops, leather jacket, and a small pistal, and sword.  
Chara-change: with beck, he gets a leather jacket and pistal.

Aoi: long' purple hair, blue eyes. Related to:no one  
Chara:Angel, she has mid-back light pink hair, almond eyes, she wears a pink and red Lolita dress, pink lace gloves, red heels, and light pink-white wings.  
Chara-change: with angel, she gets light pink-white wings, and red lace gloves.

Azusa:short green hair,gray eyes. Related to:no one  
Chara: reiki, he has short spiked yellow hair, gray eyes, and wears a black dress shirt, dark jeans, gray high tops, and a hidden double pronged sword and a black dagger(he has a dagger hidden in his high tops).  
Chara-change:he gets a double pronged sword and a black dagger.

Chou:Ankle length blond hair, blue-green eyes. Related to: No one  
Chara's: rika, and fraya. Rika has short red and black hair, black eyes, wears red mini skirt, white tube top, black high heels, and gray lace gloves, she has numb-chucks, and a silver dagger. Fraya has long yellow hair tied in a high pony tail, brown eyes, and wears a long pink summer dress, pink and white heels, and hidden sword.  
Chara-change: with rika she gets gray lace gloves and a silver dagger, with fraya she gets her hair tied in a ponytail, and a sword.

Yui:long silver hair with hot pink high lights, sea blue eyes. Related to:yuya  
Chara's: Miya, and skull. Miya has long blue hair, red eyes, and dressed like a white ninja, with two long swords. Skull has,short black hair, gray eye's, wears ripped jeans with a spiked belt with chains under it, a gray baggy shirt with a jean jacket and a baseball cap, she has hand cuffs, smoke bomb candles, and flammable spray paint.  
Chara-change: with Miya: she gets the two long swords, and a ninja mask. With skull: she gets the flammable spray paint, hand cuffs, and a spiked belt.

Yuya:short spiked silver hair, sea blue eyes. Related to: yui  
Chara:aya, he has purple hair tied in a topknot, yellow eye's, he wears a black And red version of mushi's outfit, he has a pouch to store his, throwing stars, and smoke bombs. And his katana.  
Chara-change: his hairs in a topknot, he gets a pouch with the, throwing stars, and smoke bombs, and the katana.


	15. Chappy 14-nyan

Amulet: hiya minna, in this chapter my OC's are coming

Amu:hey

Ikuto:yo

Amulet:I just got a mean message

Amu:from who?

Amulet: someone named 'AmutoLuver' and ya know what if you don't like it don't read it and my chapters may be short but I do update twice a day! And I'm trying to make the chaps longer. And one more thing if you don't like my chats, don't read them!

Amu:Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's

Amu's new egg-

"I'll get it" ikuto said walking up to the door, "hey guys, come in" ikuto walked in with six people "hey minna, amu these are the people I told you about" ikuto said sitting amu smiled "ohiyo minna, nice to meet you" amu said "hello I'm yui, this is my brother yuya, and our friends, Chou, Azusa, Aoi, and Akio" a silver haired, blue eyed girl said pointing to each member of there group " hello, I'm amu, this is my sister rosa and her friend airi." Amu said "hey, ikuto is amu-san taken?" The cockey Azusa said." Yeah" ikuto said wrapping an arm around HIS amu, "by me" said a smirking ikuto. Amu blushed red (again) "hehehe... Yeah" amu said shyly, "dang!" Azusa said snapping his fingers. Aoi bopped him on the head good and hard, "Azusa, you perv!" Aoi shouted. "Yet, you love my anyway" Azusa said smirking, "so, ikuto, this is the infamous hinamori amu, you've been telling us, about hum?" Chou said testing poor, poor ikuto. Ikuto blushed pink "dammit you guys stop teasing me!" He shouted, "pffffft!...hehehehehehehehe" amu giggled, ikuto just got pinker (he looked like a srawberry) "no ikuto, your a blueberry, not a strawberry!" Teased amu. "Isn't it always me that does the teasing?" Ikuto asked risking an eyebrow, she pouted "I can tease you to cant I?" She asked tilting her head. Ikuto blushed and looked away, amu giggled again, "whoa I've never seen ikuto blush THIS much!" You guessed it said Azusa. "Akio-kun? Are you,ok? You hadn't talked at all?" Airi asked shyly, akio looked away blushing, he hadn't been talking because he'd been looking at airi. "Oh, come on out minna!" Aoi shouted (not gonna put what they look like, just because last chap was on that) out popped 8 chara's "ohiyo!" They all chimed. "Hi I'm Miya, and this is skull!, we're yui's chara's" Miya said, "yo, I'm beck akio's chara" beck said, "i'm aya nice to meet ya" said aya nicely. "I'm rika, and de's is fraya, nice ta meet ya" said rika, "and I'm angel, it's very nice to meet you" angel said sweetly. "Hi I'm amu, this is my sister, rosa, her friend airi, my boyfriend ikuto, tho you probably already know him, and our chara's ran, miki, su, dia, and yuri are mine, mew, miru, and meru are rosa's, Kire and kiba are airi-chan's chara's and yoru is ikuto's" amu said kindly.

To be continued-

Amulet:bye minna

Amu:later oh and amulet, me and ikuto are going out for abit

Ikuto:mhm

Amulet:ok but be back before 6:00

Amu & ikuto:please R&R!


	16. Chappy 15-nyan

Amulet:ohiyo minna

Ikuto:what's with you?

Amu:yeah you seem down

Amulet:just not feeling well today s'all

Amu:Xxamuto rockzxX does NOT own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's

Amu's new egg-

"Ok, minna we need! A battle strategy" ikuto said, they were all sitting a the table, discussing battle plans. "Um, I have one." Airi said shyly "ok, let's hear it" ikuto said "we'll, Easter is five stories tall, with a secret basement. So amu and ikuto go from the top floor and meet me, rosa, aoi, and Azusa on the third floor, on The first floor we'll meet up with the rest of ya. We then chara-nara, and head for the basement. Questions?" Airi asked a little less shy. Everyone stared wide eyed at airi, "when did you become so brave airi" rosa asked shocked. "Ehehe" airi giggled rubbing the back of her head, "that's a very good plan, but if need you can chara-Nara" ikuto said nodding. "Alright, we have a plan, so when is it going down?" Yui asked, "six days, we need some time, to get ready." Ikuto said. "Alright" everyone said, "oh amu-chan, ikuto-kun, rosa-chan and airi-San I see you have so friends over, hello I'm Midori and this is my husband, Tsumugu." Midori said sweetly, "ohiyo, mama, these are some of our friends, yui, yuya, Azusa, aoi, Chou, and akio. Minna this is my mum, and papa" amu said, "my little sparrows flying away!, I'm running away!" Tsumugu shouted getting snacks, and running to the bathroom. Everyone sweat dropped, "hehehe, sorry about my dad, he's...alittle crazy" amu said shyly. "Bye minna, I'll go get papa out of the bathroom" Midori said walking calmly away."you haven't told your parents about you two yet huh?" Akio asked, "n-n-no we just started going out today" amu said shyly(again). Yui sighed "sorry minna we have to go, we all have to go to karate" yui said getting up. "Ok, bye minna we'll talk tomarrow. About Easter" amu said, they walked them to the Door. "Bye!" They walked off with there chara's not far behind them.

To be continued-

Amulet:later minna!

Amu:bye

Ikuto:peace and please R&R


	17. Chappy 16-nyan

Amulet:ohiyo minna!

Amu:ohiyo!

Ikuto:yo

Amulet:I don't own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's :)

Amu's new egg-

"good night ikuto-koi" amu said the 'koi' part quieter. Ikuto kissed her forehead, amu frowned then smirked, and pull the front of his shirt, and pecked his lips. "Good night to you to amu-koi" ikuto said smiling she pecked him again "now it is" she said walking calmly to her room. Ikuto smirked and went to his own room.

Around 2 am

Ikuto heard thrashing coming from amu'si room, he slipped out his door and across the hall to amu's room. He knocked lightly, "amu? Are you ok in there?" Ikuto whispered so as to not wake her parents. She didn't answer, ikuto cracked open the door a little and saw, amu thrashing around on her bed. Ikuto opened the door all the way and stepped in as quite as a cat, "no...N-no...iku...ikuto...don't...away...IKUTO!" Amu mumbled in her sleep then shot upright shouting 'IKUTO!'. He sat on her bed, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, one hand rubbing the small of her back the other one running it through her hair. "Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here" he whispered in her ear kissing her check, "want to tell me what happened?" He asked putting his chin on her shoulder. Amu nodded "y-your step-father, he-he killed you, he killed you and all I c-could do w-was watch. He killed you b-by cutting you, your arms, legs, back. T-hen he-he slit your throat s-slowly, a-all I c-could do was watch you d-die!" A sobed out, wrapping her thin arms around ikuto's waist. "Shh, shhh, amu its ok I'm here, I'm here, and I won't leave you" ikuto stated holding his girl in his arms rubbing her back. "C-can you please, stay here tonight?" She asked when her tears had stopped, "sure" ikuto said pulling the blanket over them, amu still in his arms, I don't think I ever want to leave his arms, was her last thought before sleep took over, little did she know ikuto was thinking the same thing.

Morning

"Good morning, love" ikuto whispered, as amu woke up, she looked up and smiled "Mmm, morning to you to, sexy". Ikuto smirked "you think I'm sexy huh?" He ask "nope" amu said, "your a sexy man beast" amu smirked. And next thing you know, she's under ikuto, he had apparently pounced on her. She looked up to see, why but a smirking ikuto, "what are you do...mmmmp!" He cut her off with a chaste kiss. Them pulled apart reluctantly ,might I add, for air he rolled over allowing her to get up. She got her clothes, she went to the bathroom, and came back two minutes later wearing a black lace tee shirt over a navy long sleeved shirt, dark navy blue shorts, black flats, the humpty lock, and a chocker with a chocolate covered strawberry. "Very sexy, strawberry" he said walking up to her, amu giggled, "thanks iku-koi, now! Go get changed" amu said shooing him out. A little bit later she went down stairs, to see ami playing with dolls in front of the tv, tsugumu sitting at the head of the table reading the news paper, and midori placing plates of food down. "Ohiyo mama, here let me help you" amu said picking up some plates of food, "ohiyo amu-chan/onee-chan" they said. Ikuto came down just then wearing some black jeans with two chain belts, a dark blue tee shirt with a Red Cross, gray Converse's, and his cross chocker. "Ohiyo" ikuto said sitting down next to amu, "ohiyo, ikuto-kun/oii-chan" they said. tsugumu nearly choked on his coffee after ami said '"oii-chan' ikuto chuckled and patted Ami's head.

To be continued-

Amulet: later minna!

Amu:bye!

Ikuto: see ya! Please R&R


	18. Chappy 17-nyan

Amulet:ohiyo minna!

Ikuto:yo

Amu:hello

Amulet:I don't own shugo chara's rosa, airi, or there chara's

Amu's new egg-

"O-onii-chan?!" tsugumu choked out, ami nodded her head really fast smiling. "Mmhmm!, I heard onii-chan and onee-chan talking last night, and saw them kiss!" Ami said she brown eyes sparkling. tsugumu just about passed out, amu was so red it looked like someone painted her checks, ikuto was pink, and Midori was jumping up and down like a school girl chanting 'i'm going to have Grand baby's, I'm going to have grand baby's!'(I know it's OCC but it fits the story). "Onii-chan?" Ami asked ikuto, he looked down at her, "hum?" He asked, "why is mama, chanting ' I'm going to have grand baby's' and papa looks like he's going to pass out?" Ami asked brown eyes wide. "I really don't know, and tsugumu-san looks like that because he's shocked that's all, ami-chan" ikuto said patting her head. "Hey minna what I miss" rosa said coming down the stairs, she was wearing a red tank top, a red and white plaid knee length skirt, black lace leggings, red lace finger-less gloves, and red flats. She looked at her parents and asked "do I want to know?" Amu managed to stutter out "they found out me and ikuto are dating" and rosa nodded sighing at her mother and father. "Ohiyo" airi said walking down the steps, wearing a loose dark blue tee-shirt, baggy jeans with a silver skull belt, a dark blue beanie, and black sneakers. Airi looked at rosa saying "do I want to know?" Risking an eyebrow, rosa just shook her head,no.

Later that day-(around 2:00)

"Come on, minna! It's time to go!" Amu shouted from the bottom of the stairs waiting for ikuto, rosa, and airi to come down. They are going to the hidden park were ikuto plays his violin, to meet, Akio, Aoi, Azusa, Chou, yui, and yuya. "We're coming, we're coming" shouted rosa, ikuto just walked down the stairs, violin case slung over his shoulder. And stood next to amu, rosa and airi came down next they both had a star necklace, airi's was dark blue with a silver outline, and Ross's was red with a pink outline. "We found our necklace's" rosa said smiling, "ahhh I remember that, you're chara-Nara necklace" amu said. Ikuto said "come on, we're late" walking up to the door, the girls caught up to him, and walked to the park, just five days till the finale battle with Easter, amu and ikuto thought.

To be continued-

Amulet: :) hope you like it

Amu:I loved it! :)

Ikuto:-smirk- because you're with me?

Amu:n-n-no y-you p-p-peverted Neko!

Amulet:please R&R! And please go easy on me this is my first story


	19. Chappy 18-nyan

amulet: hey minna, sorry for the late update

Ikuto:yo

Amu:hola ^.^

Amu: Xxamuto rockzxX does NOT own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's

Amu's new egg-

At about 2:20, they reached the old park, "oi, ikuto-koi?, where's utau been lately?" Amu asked her boyfriend. "Uh, I think she said she was going on a tour to America with sanjo-San in two days" he answered, less then a minute later Akio, Aoi, Azusa, Chou, yui, and yuya, are running up to them. "Minna!, there's over a hundred X-egg's at the center of the park!" Yuya he yelled with Chou. Amu, rosa, airi, and ikuto went wide eyed, "come on minna time to chara-transform!" Shouted yui.

"My, own heart...unlock!"

"Chara-transformation, black Lynx!" (Ikuto+yoru)

He's wearing a black-dark blue leather mid-riffed top with a big silver cross on his chest, tight black -dark blue leather pants with three belts around his legs, black-dark blue arm Warner's with a belt or two wrapped around them, a dark blue glove on his right hand with three sharp claws coming out, and black boots

"Chara-transformation, amulet,kuro-Neko!"(amu+yuri)

Amu was dressed in a tight black mini skirt, a dark blue tube top with a dark red ribbon tied around her bust, red high heeled boots with black laces, a blue almost black choker with her humpty lock was around her neck, on her arms were red flared arm Warner's, she had a long red and blue sword in her hands, a black dagger in her boot, of course pink cats ears and tail, and a hair was in a side ponytail with a dark blue cat print.

"Chara-transformation, devils muse!" (Rosa+miru)

Rosa was wearing a dark red corset, a black leather mini skirt, red finger-less gloves, Gray and black ankle boots, a short but still long sword with a red sheath, a black snake shaped belt, a pair of devil wings coming out her back, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Chara-transformation, secret ninja!" (Airi+ kire)

Airi was decked out in a dark red and silver ninja outfit, she also has a very long and very scary sword with a silver ribbon wrapped around the handle, throwing stars, a dark blue-black dagger, and her hair was left down.

"Chara-transformation, Dark knight" (yuya+aya)

Yuya was dressing up in a black and red version of 'samurai soul', a pair of geta sandals, A pouch with throwing stars and smoke bombs, a double edged katana, And his hair was up In a topknot.

"Chara-transformation, punk skull!"(yui+skull)

She was wearing ripped jean shorts, a tight gray tank top, a red spiked belt with a skull belt buckle, black-red sneakers, hand cuffs attached to the belt, flammable spay paint, and her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Chara-transformation, angels devil!"(Chou+rika)

She's wearing a white tube top, gray and red plaid mini skirt with a angel wing and devil wing belt buckle, black heeled boots, elbow length red lace gloves, numb-chucks hidden in her left boot, her silver dagger in her right boot, and her hair pulled into a twisted bun.

"Chara-transformation, dark rebel!"(Azusa+reiki)

He was wearing a gray unbuttoned dress shirt with a red tee shirt underneath, black jeans with a 'cocky' belt buckle, gray van's with red laces, a black dagger which is hidden is his belt, and two double pronged swords attached to his back, and his hair is spiked.

"Chara-transformation, angel in disguise!"(aoi+angel)

she's wearing a long red Lolita dress, pink Lolita heels, pale pink lace gloves, a thick pink ribbon was tied around her waist, pale pink-white wings coming out of her back, and her hair was tied a two twisted buns.

"Chara-transformation, white night"(akio+beck)

He was wearing a blue and brown tee shirt with a gray cross on it, light blue ripped jeans, a black belt which is hiding his pistol, a leather jacket with a skull and cross bones on the back, and a green sword.

To be continued-

Amulet: :) I hope you like the OC's, rosa and airi's transformation's

Ikuto:wow amu's chara-transformation is HOT!

Amu:perv!

Ikuto:yet you love me anyway

Amulet:please R&R


	20. Chappy 19-nyan

Amulet:hi minna

Amu:hiya!

Ikuto:yo

Amulet:yuri, yoru disclaimer please!

Yuri&yoru: hai!, Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara, rosa, airi, there chara's, or yuuki no uta!

Amulet:thank chu!, and in two or three chapters the battle at Easter will start!

Amu's new egg-

"Ok minna, aoi, Chou go from the north. Me and ikuto will go from the west. Azusa and airi, go from the east, rosa help amu with cleansing the X-eggs, yuya, akio go from the south!" Yui said "HAI!" They shouted going with there partner and doing as told. "Slash claw!" Ikuto called out, but not hurting the X-egg's, "devils envy!" Rosa shouted her wings closed around her then flashed open, sending a shower of red at the X-egg's. "rocken guitar!" Azusa shouted and a guitar popped in his arms and he strummed it sending a wave of power at the X-eggs holding them still. "Negative, heart lock on...open heart!" Shouted amu making a heart with her hands, sending a pink and white energy at the X-eggs cleansing some of them. "Flame spray!" Yui said spraying some X-eggs, it doesn't hurt them tho. "Angels tune!" Chou shouted then started to sing,

"lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so"

She watched as the cleansed eggs fly off. "White night shower!" Akio said pulling pistol out and turning it into a sword, he pointed it at the sky and a white light shot out of it cleansing about 20 X-eggs. "Negative, heart lock on...open heart!" Amu said making a heart with her hands(again) cleansing 30 X-eggs, leavening about 20 left. "secret star!" Airi said throwing ten throwing stars at the X-eggs, making them go towards amu. "Night, smoke!" Yuya called, throwing some sole bomb's

"Negative, heart lock on...open heart!" Amu said making a heart with her hands cleansing the rest of the X-eggs. They dropped there chara-transformation's and plopped on the ground, "well it looks like we don't need practice today huh?" Yuya said panting. The rest nodded, "come on minna, we need to go home" ikuto said helping amu and rosa up. "Yeah" yui grunted, they started getting up and walking home. Little did they know six people were watching them, "what are we going to do?" Asked a small blond, "I don't know, yet" answered the long purple haired boy.

To be continued-

Amulet:if you know who they are send it, and you'll get a amu and ikuto plushy

Amu:uh is tha-

Ikuto:-kiss's amu- don't tell them

Amulet:please R&R


	21. Chappy 20-nyan

Amulet:HI HI!

Amu:sugar?

Amulet:maybeeeee

Ikuto:you'll find out who was in the bush this chapter

Amulet:yep!, I don't own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or there chara's, oh and in this chap there is tadase bashing ^_^

Amu's new egg-

Amu, ikuto, rosa, and airi where walking home when they head a girlish scream "hinamori-san!" They turned around only to see, tadase running to them. Rosa and airi raised and eyebrow "hotori-kun?" Amu asked folding arm arms over her chest. Tadase walked over to them glaring at ikuto, and asked "h-hinamori-san why are you hanging out around t-that black cat, and who are these two girls!?". Amu sighed and unfolded her arms "listen hotori-kun cuse I'll only say this once, this is my sister rosa, her friend airi. And this 'black cat' is my boyfriend" amu stated calmly, "w-w-what!" Tadase shouted pissed. Ikuto who calmly wrapped his arms around amu said "I'm dating amu, get it kiddy king?" Tadase was super pissed! Amulet heart was his and only his what right did the 'black cat of misfortune' to take amulet heart from him!?. "What right do you have to take amulet heart from me you black cat of misf-" tadase was cut off "OK, THAT'S IT HOTORI-KUN, AMULET HEART'S NOT REAL!, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Amu shouted pissed beyond belief. Everyone stared at amu in disbelief "what?" She said puffing angrily, rosa rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde boy, she walked calmly up to him. "So, your the one who broke my baby sis's heart huh?" Rosa said smirking evilly, tadase looked at her in confusion, rosa grabbed tadase by his collar. "Hurt my sister and I will personally send you to hell!" She whispered menacingly in his ear, tadase nodded his head quickly, he did NOT want to die. "Good, now go and tell the other five people hiding in the bush to leave us alone!" Rosa barked at him, letting go of his collar, he ran to the bush and told them to leave them(amu, ikuto, rosa, and airi) alone one by one they steped out from behind the bush. All of them minus tadase where smiling, amu smiled and ran to her old friends "minna!" She said glomping (idk, if that's a word XD) her old friends. Rosa, airi, and ikuto calmly walked up to them, tadase was whimpering behind nagi and kukai, "amu-chan" rima said quietly, amu looked down smiling softly at the petite blond. "Hum? Yes rima-chan?" Amu hummed, "do you really love tsukiyomi-san?" Rima asked eyes shinning, amu blushed but smiled none the less and looked at ikuto. "Yes, I really do love him" ikuto smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, amu smiled and snugged in his arms.

"And I love you, my little strawberry"

To be continued-

Amulet:Thanks for reading, oh and gomen Nanomi12 if this is OCC for rosa!

Amu:please R&R

Ikuto:and yes it was ice queen(rima) and basketball boy(nagi) in the bush at the park


	22. Chappy 21-nyan

Amulet:ohiyo minna

Amu:Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara, rosa, airi, or yuuki no uta!

Amu's new egg-

"Amu-chi?" Yaya asked sniffling, "yes yaya-chan?" Amu said snuggling into ikuto's warm arms. "Yaya was wondering who were those people you where hanging out with at the park?" Yaya said pouting "are you trying to replace us?" Amu chuckled. "yaya those are some of our friends, Akio, aoi, Azusa, Chou, yui and yuya. And no I'm not trying to replace you, well maybe except tadase" amu said murmuring the last part. But ikuto still heard it and started chuckling, amu tilted her head up and looked at ikuto "what are you laughing about Ikuto-koi?" Amu said looking into his deep dark blue mysterious eyes. Ikuto cleared his throat and said intimidating her voice "I'm not trying to replace you, well maybe except tadase" ikuto was smirking by the time he finished talking. Amu was blushing, rima, nagi, kukai, rosa, and yaya were laughing hard, airi was chuckling, and tadase was furious. Out of the blue they heard someone shout "angels tune!" Amu looked at ikuto, rosa and airi. They nodded and ran to where they heard the shout, rima, nagi, kukai, yaya and tadase followed them, when they got there they saw the six people that amu was hanging out with, Chara-transformed. Chou started singing.

"Lalala uta wo utaou

Kao age kokoro no mama utaou

Akirame ja ikenai

Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

Dare ni mo makenai

Yume ga aru

Arukidasou mune hatte

Watashi dake no michi ga aru

Shinjiru no saho n ta sa

Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

Ganbatte nori koe you

Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so"

"Minna! Chara-transformation!" Amu yelled, "My, own heart unlock!" Amu, ikuto, rosa, and airi shouted. "Chara-transformation: amulet kuro-Neko!" Amu and yuri shouted, "Chara-transformation:black lynx!" Ikuto and yoru shouted, "Chara-transformation: devils muse!" Rosa and miru shouted, and finally "Chara-transformation: secret ninja!" Airi and Kire shouted. Tadase, rima, nagi, yaya, and kukai went wide eyed at amu and rosa's chara-transformation, "ikuto, lets combine our powers!" Amu shouted. " Ikuto flew up with amu, she grabbed his right hand with her left one, and his left one with her right hand. "Midnight light!" They shouted at the same time, a bright pink and midnight blue swirling light shot out of there arm's. the light purified the rest of the X-eggs, everyone stared, at the two as they floated to the ground, wide eyed.

To be continued-

Amulet:please R&R!


	23. Chappy 22-nyan

Amulet:hey minna me and my friend amuxikutolover made this our joint-account!

Amu:cool

Amelia:hey!

Amulet:yo!

Amuto:Xxamuto loversxX does not own shugo chara!

Amu's new egg-

As Amu and Ikuto floated down to the ground everyone stared at the two in shock. When Amu and Ikuto landed on the ground they were holding hands, smiling. "Nga, Amu-koi?" Ikuto groaned, "mmg, ya Ikuto-koi?" Amu mumbled. Ikuto smiled lightly and sat up, everyone dropped there chara-transformation, and ran to Amu and Ikuto. "WOW!" Aoi and Yui shouted, amazed, they've never seen someone cleanse X-eggs like that. Ikuto and Amu stood up slowly, they've never used that much energy, "agg!" Amu moaned leaning onto ikuto's chest, he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. "Come on guys, we got to get home" Ikuto said to rosa and air, as he gently picked Amu up bridal style. They nodded "oh, and minna, as soon as Amu's better were doing the 'mission' got it?" He said thinking 'soon, Easter is going down, and I'll be free, with Amu'. As they started walking away, Tadase asked "what 'mission'?" Ikuto turned around and glared coldly, "none of your business, Tadase" he said walking away with Amu in his arms, sleeping, and Rosa and Airi following him.

At home-

Rosa opens the door for ikuto, he laid Amu gently on the couch, she was snoring lightly it was kind of cute to Ikuto. Rosa went into the kitchen to get a wet rag for Amu, she saw a note taped to the fridge.

'Dear, Amu-chan, Rosa-chan, Airi-san, and Ikuto-kun.

Me, papa, and Ami-chan are going to Hinamori Mari's because she's been sick, so were going to take care of her.

Love- mama, papa and Ami-chan' Rosa sighed, she tossed the note in the trash. And got the wet rag, she went back into the livening room, Airi was sitting on the floor, and Ikuto was sitting by Amu stroking her hair. Rosa smiled a bit 'well I won't have to worry about Amu, as long as Ikuto is there to save her' she thought. She walked over and put the rag on Amu's forehead, Rosa looked at Ikuto and said "please keep my sister safe, and I trust you will" she turned and walked away, but before she closed her room door she heard Ikuto mutter "thank you, Rosa" Rosa smiled and closed the door. Amu stirred, she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, "Mmm, hey Ikuto-koi" she said smiling, "hey, Amu-koi, feeling better?" Ikuto asked. "Mhm, just a bit sore" Amu hummed, "as soon as your better, were going to take down Easter" he said smiling.

To be continued-

Amulet:please-

Amelia:R&R!

Amu:thanks for reading!


	24. Chappy 23-nyan

Amulet:hey guys sorry for dropping off the story for a bit

Amu:Xxamuto loversxX doesn't own shugo chara!

Amu's new egg-

Amu was a bit shocked, but then smiled Ikuto would be free, free to live his life, and hopefully it was with her. "Ok, ikuto-koi don't worry you'll be free soon" she said smiling, he smiled at her "I know Amu-koi, I know" he said before pecking her lips. "Ewwwwwwww!" Rosa and Airi gaged, walking down the stairs "oh, gag me for have a boyfriend and Airi might I say Azusa was quite smitten with you" Amu started smirking with Ikuto. "And Rosa I think you caught Akio's eye" Rosa and Airi blushed lightly, "s-so w-hat!?" They stuttered. Amu got a evil glint in her eye, "you l-o-v-e him don't you..." She said teasingly They just turned more red."j-just s-shut u-u-up b-b-before I-I-I m-m-make y-you" Rosa threatened stuttering, Airi calmly walked up to her room blushing. "Fine, fine" Amu surrendered risking her hands above her head, "oh and mom dad and Ami-chan are taking care of grandma" rosa stated walking up to her room. "Mm'k!" Amu hummed going in her room with Ikuto, they plopped down in her bed "Mmm g'night strawberry-koi" Ikuto mumbled wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Good night Neko-koi" she giggled kissing Ikuto's neck, the cute thing is ikuto started to purr, ran, su dia, and yuri got into there egg's but miki and yoru snuggled in miki's egg. "Night miki-Nya" yoru purred, wrapping his paws around her, miki giggled "night yoru".

Next day-

Amu woke up to something tickling her sides, she started giggling as turned around only to see it was Ikuto who was 'attacking' her. Amu giggled out "w-why hahaha, a-are y-y-ou heheaha t-t-tickling m-m-me?!" Ikuto smirked, and stoped tickling Amu. "Because you wouldn't wake up" he stated walking over to his room to change, "love ya, see you down stairs for breakfast" he said before closeing his door. Amu grabbed a sleeveless pink and blue crop top with a black heart bleeding gold, a pair of dark blue jean shorts with a red spiked belt with two chains hanging down, gray ankle boots, and a dark blue choker with a chocolate covered strawberry. She changed out of her pj's and into her picked out clothes, (ps yes her door is closed) after she changed she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Rosa and Airi were sitting at the table eating, Rosa was in a mid-thigh length red dress with a thick pink ribbon tied around her bust, black fish net stalking's, red calf boots, her red star necklace with the pink outline, and her hair was tied in a twisted bun with a black rose holding it in place."ah good morning Amu" Rosa said smiling, "at lest you didn't wake up to your perverted boyfriend tickling the life out of you" Amu mumbled. Airi was wearing a sliver and black baggy t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with two criss-crossing sliver belts, gray converse's, and her hair was stuffed in a blue beanie. Airi rised an eyebrow, "Ikuto-kun, did what?" She asked, amu shook her head and said "don't ask". "Don't ask what?" A voice said walking into the kitchen, he was wearing a very dark blue muscle shirt with a red and white cross on it, black jeans with rips at the knees, a black belt with a chain hanging on the left side, and gray sneakers. "Nothing, Neko-koi" Amu said not reliseing what she said Rosa smirked "Neko-koi?" She asked. "Ah, shit" Amu cursed under her breath, "it's her nickname for me like my nickname for her is 'strawberry-koi'" Ikuto said putting his arm around Amu's shoulders.

To be continued-

Amulet:please R&R!

SC cast:bye!


	25. Chappy 24-nyan

Amulet:hey! I don't own anything

Yuri: just me, skull, the OC's, and de plot!

Amu's new egg-

15 minutes before Ikuto when're down stairs-

Ikuto was in his room, after he changed, he looked at his bed and went wide eye'd, there on his bed was a light blue egg with Amu's humpty lock and his dumpty key with three dark blue moons on it. He picked the egg up, it was so warm, "yoru, come here" Ikuto called his little cat chara. "Yes-Nya?" Yoru asked floating over to his master, "Yoru, I have a new egg" ikuto said sitting down, " what-Nya!, you have a new egg-Nya!?" The cat chara shout running (or floating) in circles. Ikuto pinched the back of Yoru's shirt with his thumb and forefinger, "yoru, stop acting crazy" Ikuto said letting go of yoru. "Come on, lets go eat" he said before getting up and walking out of his bedroom. They walked down stairs and into the kitchen, Ikuto heard some one say "Ikuto-kun, did what?" It sounded alot like Airi, then what sounded like Amu say "don't ask" he walked in saying "don't ask, what?". "Nothing, Neko-koi" Amu said not reliseing what she said Rosa smirked "Neko-koi?" She asked. "Ah, shit" Amu cursed under her breath, "it's her nickname for me like my nickname for her is 'Strawberry-koi'" Ikuto said putting his arm around Amu's shoulders. "Damn you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu muttered under her breath, "yet you love me anyway" Ikuto whispered in her ear before nipping it. "1, ewww, 2 where are the chara's?" Rosa asked Gaging, "Yoru took them out to play tag I think" amu said blushing, "ah, speaking of chara's I got another shugo egg" Ikuto said taking out his light blue egg. "You got a new egg? I wonder what part of you he's from" Amu asked/ muttered, "I don't know, but I have this felling he's competing out soon" Ikuto stated looking at his new would-be-self. _Maybe just maybe he's the part of me that what's to be with Amu_, Ikuto thought to himself.

To be continued-

Amulet:hope ya like this chap!

Amu:please R&R!

Ikuto:hum, I got a new egg ;) watch out amu-_chan_

Amu:p-pevert!


	26. Chappy 25-nyan

Amulet:yo

Amu:hiya, Xxamuto loversxX does not own shugo chara, Rosa, Airi, or there chara's!

Amu's new egg- Next day-

Ikuto awoke the next day to yoru shouting "Ikuto, Ikuto-nya! Wake up-Nya, the egg hatched-Nya!" Ikuto slowly sat up looking over at the basket with, a soft towel in it, that was holding Yoru's egg and the new egg in. He walked over to it, the light blue egg, was shaking and started to crack open. And out popped a chara with dark blue messy hair, and honey golden eyes, the chara was wearing a long sleeved white shirt under a blue T-shirt with a red design on the right lower side, jean shorts with a silver chain hanging of his black spiked belt, gray and red converse's, and a loose red tie around his neck. "Yo, my name's Moru!, I was born from your dream to, be strong, help, love, and be with amu-chan!" Said Moru. Ikuto smiled lightly and patted his head, "nice to meet you, Moru and this is yoru my other chara" he said as Yoru came floating over, to meet Moru.

"Hi-Nya! I'm Yoru, I was born for Ikuto's dream to be free from Easter-Nya!" Yoru said high fiveing his new brother. "Ok, I'm going to change then we can get something to eat ok?" Ikuto asked getting some clean clothes to change into. "Ok/-Nya!" They said in unison, he nodded before changeling out of his PJ's and into his dark navy blue muscle shirt,

With a white and Red Cross on it, boot cut jean's with two criss-crossing black belt's, gray boots with black laces, and his black cross necklace. He walked out of his room and over to Amu's room, after knocking he's not THAT big of a pevert, Ikuto smirked tiptoeing over to her bed, and pounced tickling her to death.

"Hahahahahahaha I-Ikuto s-stop, hahahahehehe, I-I-it, heheh" Amu giggled out trying to stop Ikuto from tickling her, "hhhhuuuuummm, nope!" Ikuto said tickling her harder. "Hehehe, o-ok I-I g-give I-I g-iv-e" Amu squeaked out laughing hard, Ikuto stopped tickling her smirking "good, at lest I got you up" he said getting off the bed, "oh and my chara hatched" walking right out the door and down to the kitchen. Amu changed out of her PJ's and into a short sleeved pink top with a sparkly strawberry on it, white skinny jeans with two criss-crossing chain belts, black ankle boots and pulled her hair in a twisted bun held together by a blue butterfly clip. And walked down stairs, and into the kitchen for breakfast, inside Rosa sat at the head of the table, wearing a knee length black dress with a thin red belt, red fingerless gloves, pink and black flats, and her hair was pulled in a high ponytail.

Airi sat on the right of Rosa, wearing gray skinny jeans with a black spiked belt, a loose dark blue tee-shirt with a silver bleeding heart, blackish skater shoes, and her hair was stuffed in a dark blue beanie. "good morning minna!" Amu said happily as she sat down, "hey, ikuto where's your new chara?" She asked looking at him. Rosa and Airi looked at him shocked "your new egg hatched and you didn't tell us!?" They said in unison, Ikuto rised an eyebrow and said "yeaaaaa, Moru! Come here you to Yoru!" Ikuto called his chara's. Yoru and Moru came floating in a minute later. "Yo, Moru, this is Amu and her sister Rosa, and there friend Airi" Ikuto stated pointing to each one of them, "and there chara's Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yuri are Amu-koi's, Miru, Mew, and Meru are Rosa's, and kire and Kiba are Airi's chara's". "Yo, I'm Moru Ikuto's dream to, be strong, help, love, and be with you, Amu-chan" Moru stated as Amu and Ikuto blushed.

To be continued-

Amulet:please R&R!

Ami:bye-bye

Amulet:O.o where did you come from?

Ami:front door -points to door-

Amulet:-facepalms-


	27. Chappy 26-nyan

Amulet:I don't own shugo chara, Rosa, Airi, there chara's, or 'yuuki no uta'!

Amu:on with the show!

Amulet:oh and Ikuto's new chara-Nara is coming soon!

Amu's new egg- the next day-

"Ok so today, we take down Easter alright?!" Amu said sitting at the head of the table. Yuya and Yui raised a hand "yes?" Amu asked, "when is it going down?" They asked in unison. Amu looked to her right at ikuto, he nodded "dusk, we set out at dusk" she stated smiling, "meeting dismissed!"

At dusk-

Amu and the gang set out to Easter, "watashi/bouku, no kokoro: anrokku!" They started.

"Chara-transformation, black Lynx!" (Ikuto+Yoru)

"Chara-transformation, amulet,kuro-Neko!"(Amu+Yuri)

"Chara-transformation, devils muse!" (Rosa+Miru)

"Chara-transformation, secret ninja!" (Airi+ Kire)

"Chara-transformation, Dark knight!" (Yuya+Aya)

"Chara-transformation, punk skull!"(Yui+Skull)

"Chara-transformation, dark rebel!"(Azusa+Reiki)

"Chara-transformation, angel in disguise!"(Aoi+Angel)

"Chara-transformation, white night!"(Akio+Beck)

They went over the plan one more time before they started, "ok me and Ikuto go from the top floor and meet Airi, Rosa, Aoi, and Azusa on the third floor, on The first floor we'll meet up with the rest of ya. We then head for the basement" Amu said, they nodded. Amu and Ikuto jumped onto a big oak tree and onto the roof of Easter, Airi, Rosa, Aoi, and Azusa jumped Into the third story window, and the rest sneaked inside.

With amu and ikuto-

"Come on, this way" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear, making her blush lightly, they walked among the shadow's. two big men in black walked past them then stopped, the older one did a small not noticeable hand sign meaning to look behind them. He did, but this time they saw, Ikuto pulled amu's hand lightly as he backed up into the shadows, but was not fast enough. The men in black pulled out, x-laser gun, their powered by the x-energy from x-eggs.

With Airi, Rosa, Aoi, and Azusa-

They where walking along the shadows, sneaking past the Guards and their x-laser guns. Airi was crawling along the ceiling with attachable claws, Aoi, azusa and rosa are sneaking along the shadows.

With Chou, yuya, yui and akio-

Chou, yui, and yuya where hiding along the shadows and anywhere they could. while akio was scouting ahead about 10-15 feet from them. Keeping away from the guards with their guns, akio made a hand signal for them to stop. The Guards surrounded them.

To be continued-

Amulet:bye! And sorry this was not updated sooner!

SC cast: bye minna, please R&R!


	28. Chappy 27-nyan

Amulet and Amelia: we don't own jack squat! Just the OC's and plot

Amu:on with the show!

Amu's new egg-

With Amu and Ikuto-

The men in black aimed to shoot at Ikuto but he jumped out of the way, scoped Amu up in his arms and ran. The men ran after them, calling back up, Ikuto ran down the almost endless hall, turned left and ran faster then a bat out of hell. Amu was wiggling in Ikuto's arms, trying to get out of them, so as to not be dead weight. "please stop squirming around" Ikuto said quietly hiding against a wall, as the guards passed by not seeing or hearing them."ok, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?" Amu asked the chara's, "hai, Amu-chan" they said popping out of nowhere. "Su and Miki i want you to scout around and make sure the guards are gone, ok?" Amu asked the little blue artist and green cook. "hai, Amu-chan" the two said in unison, they looked around the halls and ally's like the one their masters are at. When they came back Miki said calmly "the coast is clear, minna" Ikuto nodded putting Amu down.

With With Chou, Yuya, Yui and Akio-

The guards pointed their x-guns at the group, "give up now, and we won't hurt you...yet" one of the guards said he had short black hair and what looked like grayish eyes. Chou, Yui, Yuya, and Akio smirked, Chou said "now you see us, now you don't" Yuya dropped a smoke bomb at the ground, the guards were left coughing and trying to see them. When the smoke cleared they saw that them had vanished.

With Airi, Rosa, Aoi, and Azusa-

They hadn't run into the guards yet, Airi was crawling along the ceiling beams. Aoi was now scouting ahead, Azusa and rosa were in the back whispering but not load enough for the others to hear. "Hey, Azusa?" Rosa asked quietly, "yeah?" Azusa said making sure they went spotted by guards. "Do you like Airi?" Was Rosa's answer, Azusa blushed stuttering out "y-yes, I-I-I l-l-like h-her". Rosa smirked, and started walking ahead when Azusa asked "d-does s-she l-like m-me?" She grinned saying "ask her" walking away.

With Amu and Ikuto-

They where walking towards the check point where they would meet up with Airi, Rosa, Aoi, and Azusa. A little bit later they reached the check point and there they were Azusa was blushing, Rosa was giggling, and Airi and Aoi looked clueless as to why Azusa was blushing and Rosa awas giggling. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "what the hell, are you guys doing?" Amu voiced his thoughts. "I'm messing with Azusa, hehehehe, he has a crushy wushy"(yes I spelled it like that on purpose) rosa said pinching Azusa's cheeks.

To be continued-

Amulet:bye minna please R&R! And sorry for the late update, three words:school and homework.


	29. Chappy 28-nyan

Amulet and Amelia: we don't own jack squat! Just the OC's and plot

Amu:enjoy!

Amu's new egg-

Ikuto looked at Azusa smirking, "really? In all the years I've known Azusa, he never liked anyone" ikuto said grinning at his friend Rosa was taken back. Azusa never liked or loved anyone before?, "yes, he's never loved anyone since, since that day" Ikuto murmured, apparently she voiced her thoughts. Airi asked "since that day?" Shyly, Azusa nodded "only Ikuto, Chou, Aoi, Yui, Yuya, and Akio know, but now you guys will to" he started. "m-my family, they died from some thugs attacking them, see, we were walking back from a diner, and... Some thugs they-y p-pulled my mother and father a-away to an alleyway and... Two were holding my father back, t-they d-didn't know t-that I-I was with them. A-and made my f-father watch a-as the other two...r-raped my mother..." Amu , Rosa and Airi were wind eyed, tears flowing out of Azusa's eyes. Airi slowly walked over to him and started rubbing his back whispering "it's ok, it's ok, let it out" when that didn't work she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. Rubbing his back and head saying "it's alright, shhhh, it's alright", a couple minutes later he calmed down "when they where done, they k-killed my mother and father, right in front of me!, I was found two days later curled up in a ball, behind a trash can. By my parents body's, people tried to get me to open up, demo, the only people who could were Ikuto, Chou, Aoi, Yui, Yuya, Akio, and you guys" Azusa finished "I've never opened up to love since then." Everyone walked over to him and hugged him, minus Ikuto, he pated his back.

"Come on, lets get to the next check point" Ikuto said walking away picking up Amu bridal style.

To be continued~

Amulet:poor Azusa D':

Amu::'( please R&R!


	30. Chappy 29-Nyan

Amulet:hey minna!, I don't own anything!  
Amu:why so happy?  
Amulet:no reason!  
Ikuto:she got into her moms Easter candy stash  
Amulet:no I didn't!  
Ikuto:I saw you do it!  
Amu:on with the story!

Amu's new egg-  
Amu pounded her small fists, against Ikuto's chest "let me go, I can walk you know!" Amu shouted in a whisper(?). Ikuto's tail wrapped around her waist, "shhh!, be quite, hear them?" He whispered as his ears turned to the left then the right. Her ears did the same, about 30 guards started coming out of nowhere, pointing their X-guns at Amu, Ikuto, Airi, Rosa, Azusa, and Aoi. The man from before(chapter 27)slowly walked up to them hands up finger off the trigger. "come now, we don't bite, come with us willingly and we won't hurt ya'll" he said with a southern accent. Ikuto hissed "never!, you had me in chains since I was 11!, I'll never let you chain me or my friends!" Moru smiled and said, though telekinesis.

To Yoru "brother, undo your chara-Nara with Ikuto" Yoru ask confused " why-Nya?" His brother smiled and said "it's time" Yoru got the message and dropped the chara-Nara."Looks like it's your turn, brother" Yoru said patting Moru's back, "Ikuto's heart. Unlock!" Moru said. A bright blue light surrounded Ikuto's body, Moru went into his egg, then into Ikuto's heart. "Chara-transformtion: midnight protecter!" Ikuto said as the light disappeared. He appeared in a dark red t-shirt with a black long sleeve under it, skater boy jeans with a chain as a belt, red sneakers with black lace's, and a loose red tie around his neck. "Midnight sword!" A dark blue sword materializes in his hands.

To be continued-  
Amulet:yay! Ikuto's new chara-nara's here! :D  
Amu:please R&R!


	31. Chappy 30-nyan

Amulet:I don't own jack squat!

Amuto's new egg-  
The guards and the man with blackish hair started to back up a little "wow, there sonny, clam down we won't hurt ya'll" the man said. "go! Leave before you get hurt!" Ikuto shouted standing in front of the small group of friends."and why should we listen to ya'll?" The black haired man asked steaming, "Ryuu*, the kid's crazy!, pull back!" One of the guards said pulling him back by the shoulders. "Fine!, we will get you next time!" Ryuu spat, turning around and walking away with the guards behind him. Once they were gone Ikuto's sword dissipated, "wow!, Ikuto your new chara-Nara is awesome!" Rosa and Azusa said in aww.

Ikuto rised a thin blue eyebrow at that, he hadn't looked at his clothes, he looked down. "You guys are real freaky" he said shaking his head, "come on, we have to meet up with Chou, Yuya, Yui and Akio~" Airi said smirking at Rosa when she said 'Akio'. Aoi and Azusa looked at the two questioningly. Rosa blushed pink and said "please, j-just don't ask" Amu grinned and walked up to her sister and sang "just Rosa has a crushy wushy(once again I spelled this right) on Akio~" then started running away from Rosa. Rosa turned beet red and started chasing Amu, after five minute's of running in circles Ikuto said "stop fooling around baka's, we have to meet up with the other's" slinging Amu over his shoulder.

"Let me go, Baka Neko-koi!" She said hitting his back, "hmmm... Nope" Ikuto said smirking. Rosa, Airi, Aoi, Azusa and the chara's followed them chuckling and giggling.

With Yui, Yuya, Chou and Akio-  
After they 'proofed' away from the guards they were hiding in the shadow's and the ceiling beams. "Psst!, Akio?" Chou whispered to the white haired boy, "yea?" Akio asked her. "Who do you like?" Chou asked smirking evilly, Akio blushed and said "R-Rosa" Chou grinned widely. "ah, so you like Amu's sister?" She asked the beet red boy, "h-hai*" Akio muttered.

With Amu, Ikuto, Rosa, Airi, Aoi, and Azusa-  
"Guys, I want to tell you my past" Aoi said suddenly, everyone looked at her "Are you sure Aoi?" Azusa asked worried. "I'm sure Azusa" Aoi started "I was born with an identical twin sister and we did everything together. We played games together, drew together, planned life together, everything. When we reached the age of ten, we had everything planned out. We would get married, live next door to each other with a path and door to get between the houses, but before any of that could happen, something tragic occurred."

" We were playing Basketball and the ball went into the road.i went to get it because it was near the driveway and forgot to look to the right, and to the left. I was suddenly pushed hard and landed on the pavement, pain in my arm. I heard the screeching of tires on pavement and looked behind her to see my twin lying on the concrete, bleeding heavily. My twin Asa screamed, a scream filled with pain and horror, a pain so excruciating that it sounded absolutely horrific."

"I rushed to Asa's side, grabbing her hand and holding tight, begging her to be okay, to not leave me. By the time the ambulance had came, it was too late, my twin sister had died." When she finished she was crying Amu, Rosa and Airi all embraced their crying Friend. When Aoi calmed down some she said "Asa had long purple hair a bit darker then mine and deep blue eyes much lighter then my own. She and I where almost identical."

To be continued-  
Amulet: Ryuu means dragon and hai means yes.  
Amu:please R&R, and Amulets sorry for not updating sooner!


	32. Chappy 31-nyan

Amulet:heya minna  
Ikuto:WHERE WERE YOU THE LAST WEEK AND A HALF?!  
Amulet:meep!, I-I had cooking class's, home work and chores, Gomen!  
Amu:amulet does not own jack squat!

Amuto's new egg-  
Amu, Ikuto, Aoi, Airi, Azusa, Rosa, where walking to the meeting point, where themed meet up with Yui, Yuya, Akio and Chou. Airi and Amu were crawling along the ceiling beam's, Ikuto, Azusa, and Rosa were hiding in the shadows and finally Aoi was shouting ahead keeping them away from the guards. Aoi did a small hand signal telling them there are no guards and they were nearing the meeting place."oi!, Azusa?" Rosa whispered to the green haired boy, "yea?" Azusa whispered back to the red head. "How much do you like Airi?" She asked with big eyes, Azusa gulped and muttered "very, very much" Rosa grinned happily, he didn't know but she called Airi up just before Azusa answered.

Airi was currently stone still blushing a new shade of red, with her phone pressed to her ear. "Guys!, were here, so get your head out of the clouds" Ikuto hissed in their ears making them flinch. "Gomen, Ikuto" them muttered following the blue haired man. "sooooo Airi you have I wittle crushy wushy(yep spelled it like dat on prepose) on Azusa~" Amu sang smirking, she was face to face with Airi and Airi's back was to Azusa. "Maybe" she muttered but Azusa still heard it.

He blushed neon pink, Ikuto smirked coughing. Airi turned around and blushed hopping they hadn't heard them, Ikuto must be a mind reader because he practically sang "we heard you~" smirking. Azusa and Airi turned a 'very' dark shade of red, it actually made everyone think all their blood went to their head's. "I-I like y-you t-t-to A-airi" Azusa muttered so only she could hear it, she blushed and pecked his cheek. "Arigatou Zusa-koi" Airi whispered in his ear(like the nickname?) he stiffly pecked her cheek.

Airi then grinned evilly at Rosa saying "oh Rosa?, don't you have a crushy wushy (again spelled it like this a purpose) on Akio-kun?", Rosa's face, neck and ears now matched her hair. "S-shut u-up!", She stuttered looking like she was gonna murder Airi, Akio was gently pushed to his crush, Airi. He looked behind himself and saw it was his blond haired friend, Chou, who pushed him. "Tell her! It's now or never, Akio" she whispered menacingly in his ear, he gulped and pecked Rosa's forehead muttering "I like you too rosa",blushing.

Chou was leaning on her boyfriend Yuya smiling at her friends, new and old ones. He wrapped his arm's around her waist, nuzzling his nose in her hair smiling. "Come on!, Lets go we have to face Kazuomi and gozen sooner or later minna!" Chou shouted in a whisper(?) at them. Yuya smirked and pecked Chou's lips before grabbing her hand and walking over to their friends.

Amu smirked a very Ikuto-like smirk at her friends, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her small waist and a head was propped onto her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw dark blue hair and her boyfriend's face, she tilted her head towards Ikuto's head and pecked his lips, smiling softly.

To be contuned-  
Amulet: ;) I said it was Amuto but it's also roio(rosaxakoi), aiusa(airixazusa), and many some Chya(chouxyuya) XP  
Amu:awwww, this chapter was both fuffy and funny!  
Ikuto:-wraps arm around amu- yep, also please R&R!, it make amulet happy  
Everyone:bye minna!


	33. Chappy 32-nyan

Amu:sorry amulets not here today, she past out on the couch after drinking a can of pop and a bag of popcorn  
Yaya:Xxamuto loversxX does not and will never own anything but her OC's!  
Amu and ikuto:where did you come from?  
Yaya:-points at door- the front door  
Amu and ikuto:-facepalm-

Amuto's new egg~

"Come on, Ikuto it's time for he final battle" Amu said after they pulled away, her hand on his cheek and his on top of it. "I know" Ikuto muttered pecking her lips again, "EWW!" Rosa, Airi, Aoi, Yui and Chou faked gagging, laughing. Amu walked over to they and slapped them upside the head, "oww!, Akio-koi, amu-chan's being mean to me!" Rosa pouted only to get slapped again by her laughing sister. "Sssuuurrrreee, run to your boy-toy Rosa" said the laughing pinkett, smirking at the red head.

"I think you've been spending to much time with Ikuto, Amu" said a smug Airi, Amu stuck her tongue out at her. "Amu, I'd put that tongue back before I give it something to do" you can tell who said that, Ikuto said smirking at his pinkett. "Epp!" She squeaked putting her tongue back in her mouth, glaring at her smirking 19 year old boyfriend. "I'd hate to interrupt, but Miya my own heart unlock" Yui said closeting her eyes.

Miya's dark green egg with two crossing swords closed with her in it and went into Yui's heart. "Chara-transformtion: ninja butterfly!" A dark blueish black light enveloped her. The light faded and Yui was in a white ninja outfit with a dark green butterfly on her back, two katanas were strapped to her back and a small dagger was hidden in her japanese sandals. Seven people came out of the shadows, "gomen ikuto-nii-san" said a ruby eyed blond and a purple eyed blond.

"Tadase?, Utau?, Kukai,? Kairi?, Yaya?, Nagi?, Rima?, what are you guys doing here?" Amu asked confused. "gomen, minna, onii-san" Yui muttered before walking over to Tadase and the others. "Gomen, hinamori-san, we're your opponents" Tadase said sadly, looking at everyone else. "Yui?, what's the meaning of this!?" Yuya shouted at his sister, everyone else got what they mean.

"Hinamori Amu, Hinamori Rosa, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sukiyomi Yuya, Mizuki Airi, hinayomi Aoi, Reiko Azusa, Iticha Chou, and fouyomi Akio. We are your opponents" Kairi said "my own heart unlock!" Everyone(but Yui) said lights erupting from there body's. "chara-tansformtion:amulet,kuro-Neko!", "Chara-transformation, devils muse!". "Chara-transformtion: secret ninja!", "Chara-transformation, Dark knight!".

"Chara-transformation, angels devil!", "Chara-transformation, dark rebel!". "Chara-transformation, angel in disguise!", "Chara-transformation, white night". "Chara-transformtion: Platinum Roya!", "chara-transformation: Lunatic Charm!". "Chara-tansformtion: sky jack!", "chara-transformation: Samurai Soul!".

"Chara-transformtion: dear baby!", "chara-transformation beat jumper!". "Chara-transformation: clown drop!"

To be continued~  
Amulet:gomen, this is so short but I'll try to update tomarrow or Friday ^.^  
Amu:when did you get back?  
Amulet:just now! ^.^  
Ikuto:oooookkkkkk...R&R!


	34. Chappy 33-nyan

Amulet:haha, alright I'm updating because my friend Amelia is going 'nuts' because of the cliffy I left you guys on :3  
Amu:ahhh, Amelia-chan?  
Amulet:yea, -chuckles- she's silly  
Ikuto:ahhh, amulet doesn't own jack squat just her OC's

Amuto's new egg-  
"Chara-transformtion: midnight protecter!"  
"Juggling party!" Rima shouted throwing three bowling pins at Amu, thinking 'I'm so sorry Amu-chan'. Ikuto saw the pins and shouted "midnight sword!" Slashing the pins with the sword and saving Amu. "Holy crown!" Tadase chanted shooting the yellow blob at Azusa, thinking 'I'm sorry minna, but I can't leave mine and everyone else's family's in Easters clutches'.Azusa dodged the blob and shouted "double prong slice!" Making an X with this double pronged swords, sending Tadase flying into a wall.

"Go, go ducky's!" Yaya said, sending a dozen of her little yellow ducks at Aoi. thinking 'Yaya's so sorry, but her family's trapped and it's the only way to free them' holding back tears. Aoi almost got hit but Yuya jumped in front of her shelding both of them with his katana. "Angelic harmony~" Aoi sang out  
(This is the english version of morning grace from princess tutu, I don't own!)  
A voice is calling to me…  
Now I open up my eyes  
Wipe the tears from my face…  
A brilliant light and the dew on the trees…is born…  
At the secret place by the waterside that no ones knows about…  
Dance the pas de deux of life…  
…and I'm dreaming again today.  
So I find myself gently…  
…drifing in a tempestuous current.  
Just how far will this labyrinth take me…  
I'll go along, and hold on tightly to this dream…

Everyone touched the place above there heart, smiling softly, "firstly, why are you fighting us!?" The Hinamori sisters shouted, obviously pissed. Rima looked at everyone on her side and sighed, "are parents, they were captured by Easter. So if we don't do as they say, are parent's pay the price" she said sadly. "Rima..." Amu said quietly, she had known Rima since elementary school, and she's never seen her so down before.

To be continued~  
Amulet:wow, I never thought I'd be this decent at drama  
Amu:yea, your really bad with drama  
Amulet:hhhhhheeeeeeyyy!  
Amu:R&R, before she hunts me down!


	35. Chappy 34-nyan

Amulet:I don't, will never, and will no ever own anything but my OC's,  
Amu:strait to the point eh amulet?  
Amulet:yea, and I hope you feel better soon amuxikutolover aka Amelia :)

Amuto's new egg  
"We're sorry, demo we have to fight you" Tadase said sadly getting in a fighting stance. "I will protect my family, even if it means fighting my friend's" his scepter glowed a golden yellow and turned into "Royal Sword!" He said holding his sword so it's angled to his left shoulder. The humpty lock and dumpty key started glowing, "my own heart, unlock!" The words flowed out of the lock and key's owners. A bright white light erupted from there body's, "chara-transformation: Midnight lynx!" Ikuto, Yoru and Moru said together.

"Chara-transformation: Amulet Princess!" Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yuri said together. Ikuto appeared in a dark blue boot cut pants with brown belt, blackish blue pirate like boots with a golden buckle on the cuff. A long sleeved red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, a dark blue trench coat with black lining. A pair of very dar blue gloves, and what looks like a black earring in his right ear.

Amu was in a mid-thigh length white silk dress, a chiffon see-though layer over it with little ripples in the fabric with a thin silver sequence sash/belt at her hips. A pair of white silk open toed heels with a beautiful white silk rose on the side of the shoe. Her hair was pulled into a elegant bun held by a blue and red rhinestone butterfly hair tie. white lace gloves ,with some bits of purple, green and yellow laced in, graced her from her hands to her elbows.

They looked at each other in shock, "n-nani?, girl's?" Amu asked looking around for her chara's. "hehehe, Amu-chan" five little transparent chara's said, "we're in your heart Amu-chan" yuri said smiling with her sister's. "like a five-way chara-transformation?" Amu asked placing her hands over her heart her chara's nodded. "Yoru? Moru?" Ikuto asked placeing one hand over his heart, "yes, ikuto/-Nya?" Two little transparent boy chara's appeared next to him smiling.

"A two-way chara-transformation?" Ikuto asked repeating his pinkett's words. they nodded "ikuto-Nya, your so close to your true self-Nya" Yoru said with little tears in his eyes. "It feels just like yeasterday I hatched-Nya" he muttered hugging Ikuto's cheek with Moru. "Minna" Amu mummered hugging her chara's to her cheek, little tears wetting her cheek's.

To be continued~  
Amulet:two new chara-transformation's have been born! :)  
Amu:yea, I feels just like yesterday you started this story  
Ikuto:yea, R&R


	36. Chappy 35-nyan

Amulet:hey minna, I just wanted to say before we start this chapter, that I'm looking for two baby names, a boy and a girl  
Amu:for what?  
Amulet:well, this story's gonna end soon, maybe in about 8 chapters. And it's for the epilogue tell you more at the end of this chapter :)  
Amu:ok, Xxamuto loversxX does not own anything but her OC's

Amuto's new egg-  
Amu raised her hand chanting what sounds like "bring the family's of these people, set them free from the binds that hold them. Free the family's of these people" quietly, as eight different light appeared. The lights faded leaving, Rima's, Nagi's, Yaya's, Kairi's, Kukai's, and Tadase's family's. Ikuto and Utau's mother, and Yui and Yuya's younger sister. They all but amu and her friends ran to hug there family but a invisible shield, amu clearly stated "one who has lost, almost everything must step up and place there right hand on the shield" looking at everyone.

Yui felt something pull her to the shield, she slowly paced her right hand on it, the invisible shield slowly disappeared. Her little sister ran up to her, light silver hair bouncing, dark blue almost purple eyes shinning. "Onee-chan!" The 10 year old shouted glomping* her older sister in a death grip, almost knocking her over. "Emi*..can't...breath..." Yui muttered, face turning light blue.

"Ah, gomen, onee-chan" Emi relented her older sister from her thigh death grip, giggling. "Imouto*" Yuya said hugging the giggling girl, in a tight embrace. Mean while Rima was hugging her parents, Nagi was getting yelled at by his mother. Tadase embracing his mother and grandmother warmly, Kairi getting hugged tightly by his older sister.

Yaya holding her little brother as her mom and dad hugged hugged her, kukai was getting his hair messed up more by his brothers(he has six right?). Utau was shyly hugging her mother. Amu looked over at Ikuto and took his hand walking over to Utau and her mum. He was slightly shocked as she pulled him to his Imouto and his Okaasan*.

"Ikuto!" his sister and mother said pulling him in a bear hug, he chuckled wrapping a arm around his Imouto and Okaasan. "Gomen to say this, but Ikuto. We still need to take gozen down" Amu said putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, Ikuto pulled away from the hug. "this might be the right time to say this then" Ikuto's mother Sōko started "I'm divorcing that scum bag Kazuomi, and taking back Easter" she finished grinning at there shocked face's.

"WHAAAAA?!" Everyone screamed, much to Ikuto, Rose, Airi, and Amu's displeasure(cats have sensitive ears). "I not repeating myself, and he's going to jail for life, with no bail*" Sōko muttered, happy that scum bag was boning away forever. "Ah, ikuto who is this little pinkett?" She asked her only son, looking at Amu curiously. "Ah, she's my girlfriend, why?" Ikuto asked ridding a fine blue brown at his mother.

Sōko smirked the famous Tsukiyumi smirk, and said "ah, my little Neko grew up so fast" pinching his cheek's. "mmmmoooommmm!" Ikuto whined trying ,and failing, to stop his mother from pinching his cheek's. Amu was in a giggling fit by the time Ikuto finally got her to stop pinking his chubby cheek's.

To be continued~  
Amulet:like the twist I put?, my fingers just typed this out, it's like they have a mind of there own  
Amu:hehe, I like this one!  
Ikuto:of course you do, you didn't get your cheeks assaulted  
Amulet:oh yes, the reason I need japanese baby names is because I need them for the epilogue, sorry no spoiler's today minna  
Ikuto:R&R!

Imouto: (im-oh-toe) means little sister  
okaasan: (oh-ka-san) means mother  
Emi: means beautiful blessing  
No bail: means no one can bail him out of jail


	37. Chappy 36-nyan

Amulet:hey minna! :), thanks for the baby names, the ones I'm gonna be use in are takashi for the boy and Ichigo for the girl.  
Amu:I like those names, doesn't Ichigo mean strawberry while takashi means prosperous or noble?  
Ikuto:yep, my little inchigo  
Amulet:I only own my OC's and the plot!

Amuto's new egg-  
-Two weeks later, after Easter was taken back by Sōko-

Amu was getting ready for today was her 18th birthday, all her friends, her boyfriend and his mother were coming over. She was changing into a form fitting black satin dress, the bottom looked a little shredded, with dark pink trim. "Ah, Amu-chan here, these will go with your dress" Yuri and Miki said holding up Black heels with little red x's. "ah, thanks minna" She said putting the heels on, then she took a black silk choker with a shining dark pink gem, and put it on.

"Oh, and here you'll need these two as well/desu" Ran and Su smiled holding up, long black lace gloves and a red skull ring. "Aw, thank's, Ran and Su" Amu said slipping them on, she then pulled her hair into a side ponytail held by a black butterfly scrunchy. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yuri were dressed up to. Ran in a knee length hot pink dress with white lace trim,and pink flats with a little white bow on the toe.

Miki in a mid-thigh light blue dress with a dark blue sash,with little blue heels. Su in a ankle length dark green dress with little light green poke-a-dot's, and pale green almost white marry janes. Dia was in a yellow long sleeved dress with tiny white diamond cutouts here and there, and light yellow heels. And finally Yuri was in a black corset dress, the .purple bottom went down to her knees, and red hooker heels.

Amu walked down the stairs and met with her older sister Rosa in a knee length dark red dress with a black sash, black lace gloves, red heeled calf boots and her hair pulled in a hight ponytail. Hugging her boyfriend Akio, who was wearing a white button up, black slacks and white converse's. "hey Rosa, Akio" Amu greeted with a smile, Rosa wrapped her arm around her sister and glomped her. "Hey, sis!" Was Rosa's reply, as she held Amu in a choker hold.

Airi walked over in a pair of dark blue slacks, a black button up, black sneakers, and her hair let down. She pulled Rosa off of Amu, who was gasping for air, and pushed her into Akio's arms. Azusa came behind her in gray slacks, a white button up, and black shoes. And hugged her with his chin on her head, smirking at Ikuto who was behind Amu.

Ikuto was in light wash jeans, a white button up with the first three button's undone, and loose red tie and black sneakers. "Boo" he blew in his girlfriend's ear, making her jump and glare at her smirking boyfriend."I-ku-to~" Amu said darkly, Ikuto raised his hands up saying "hey, I just wanted to tell you your mum said your cakes coming out soon". Just as he said that the lights dimmed and Tsugumu, Amu's father, came out of the kitchen holding a three layer black cake with red icing and black fondant rose's.

On the top it said 'happy 18th birthday Amu!' With 18 candles making a skull. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Amu Happy Birthday to You. From good friends and true, From old friends and new, May good luck go with you, And happiness too." Everyone sang even Ikuto, to Amu, who blushed. Utau said "blow out the candles and make a wish, Amu-chan", Amu closed her eyes and thought 'please let everyone be happy forever' and blew out her candles.

She heard someone gasp and opened her eyes, she looked over and saw Ikuto down on one knee holding a dark blue velvet ring box. She looked into his eyes and saw love and hope, "Hinamori Amu, I've loved you since we first met. you showed me many things and have melted my ice heart. Will you marry me?" Ikuto said opening the ring box showing a gold ring with a purple diamond surrounded by little dark blue and topaz gems with 'A&I' ingraved inside the ring.

Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it, as unshed tears stung her eyes, "y-yes, yes I'll mary you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, making them fall backwards. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her form, when they parted he slipped the ring on her finger.

To be continued~  
Amulet:I LOVED this chapter :3  
Amu:-still blushing- y-yea  
Ikuto:-wraps arms around Amu- R&R


	38. Chappy 37-nyan

Amulet: haha, I'm happy so today I updated this story twice! :3  
Amu:you must be happy  
Amulet:si! I really am, don't know why...  
Ikuto:Xxamuto loversxX doesn't own jack squat!  
Amulet:-just my OC's and de plot

Amuto's new egg-  
When they got up, Midori and Tsugumu walked over to there oldest daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law smiling happily, or smiling sadly in tsugumu's case. "Welcome to the family,ikuto-kun" Midori said hugging the shocked bluenette, tsugumu quietly cried thinking 'my little sparrow is growing up, and getting married. But I know Ikuto-kun will take care of her'. "Utau-chan, looks like I'm gonna be your sister huh?" Amu said looking over at her blond friend, "yea, so is Rosa and Ami" Utau replied looking at the 12 year old sparkling girl. Ikuto slowly hugged Midori back thinking back to when he asked her and Tsugumu for Amu's hand.

~Flash back~ -One week ago-  
It was one week after Easter was takin back and is under sōko's order. Ikuto walked down the stairs to the kitchen to talk with Amus mother and father. since Amu and Rosa were out getting dinner and Ami was in her room playing with her dolls they were alone. He stopped by the door and took a deep breath, then calmly walked in even if he was freaking out inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, I would like to ask you something" he calmly said wavering inside, they looked over at him and nodded. "I would like permission for your daughters hand" they were shocked but at the same time happy, this boy, no man was asking for there permission to marry there 'little' girl. Midori smiled and spoke "it's not our place to give you permission it's Amu's, i will however say if she does say yes then welcome my boy"  
-end of flash back-

Ikuto walked over to his new fiancé after her mom let him go. His mother Sōko walked over to Amu with her son and hugged her whispering "welcome to the Tsukiyomi's, Amu-chan" before letting go. Ikuto walked over and hugged his lovely soon-to-be-wife, and asked "what did mom say to you?" She just smiled and looked at her fiancé before saying "just welcoming me to the family". "Come on minna, lets have some cake!" Midori called slicing the chocolate caked with strawberry filling while Tsugumu scoped some coffee ice cream. The engaged couple went over a got a plate to share, they sat over by Rosa, Akio, Airi, Azusa, Utau and Kukai.

To be continued~  
Amulet: I hope you like this and the last chapter :3  
Amu:once again please R&R!


	39. Chappy 38-nyan

Amulet:hey minna, just want to say this is the last chapter before the epilogue  
Amu:I should know by now amulet only owns her OC's and the plot

Amuto's new egg-  
"Ah, Utau will you be my maid of honor?, and Rima, Yaya, Rosa, Airi and Chou I would love for you to be my bride maid's" Amu asked her friends as she feed Ikuto a bit of cake. "Sure, Amu/Chan/Chii" they all chimed in unison, creeping out Amu a bit. Ikuto feed Amu some ice cream, getting some on her nose, she tried to wipe it off but ikuto licked her nose before she could wipe it off. Making the girl giggle and the men/boy's chuckle as she lightly smacked his arm smiling muttering "my baka Neko" he smiled and whispered "my Baka Ichigo" kissing her nose.

She wiped some filling in his cheek and slowly licked it off, she stopped at his ear and whispered "yummy a strawberry covered chocolate" and bit his ear lobe. "Naughty trick kitten" Ikuto mumbled in her ear butting it lightly, so as to not hurt her. She stuck her tongue out at him, he smirked saying "if you don't put that away I'm going to give it something to do" grinning at the red pinkett, as she put her tongue back(?). Rosa leaned over and whispered to her boyfriend "geez, he's lucky there get married, or else I'd kick him where the sun don't shine", he shuddered his girlfriend was crazy sometimes but he loved her to damn much to care.

-Two months later-(me:gomen I couldn't think what to write x.x)  
Over the course of the last two weeks Amu and Ikuto chose a cake. a six tier chocolate cake with fresh strawberry filling, the cake was toning to be white with red floral designs and on each tier were four edible pictures of the two. They chose to have the wedding at the park were Ikuto always plays the violin. The main colors are dark blue and honey yellow.

Amu choose her, her bridesmaid's, and maid of honor's dress/'s. and there bouquet's and the pictures they want to use on the cake. But now it was finally time, time for there wedding. Amu was putting on her floor length pearl white dress with gem's all along her bust, while her friends got dressed, put there make-up on and hair done.

Amu put on her long lace veil clip in her twisted bun, as her girls came in. the bridesmaids were in a dark pink V neck, knee length dress, black heels, white lace gloves and there make up was some eyeshadow and a little lipstick. Her maid of honor was wearing a calf length deep pink almost purple dress with a dark purple sash, black lace gloves and black heels. Her make-up was the same as the others only a bit of blush.

Amu turned around on her off-white heels, to face her friend and sisters with a smile on her peach lips. "Ohiyo minna" she waved a white lace covered hand, the girls smiled to. -knock knock!- "looks like it's time" Utau said handing Amu her bouquet of red and blue rose's, forget-me-nots and white Lilly's, while she and the girls held a pink and blue rose bouquet. Amu walked over and took her fathers arm, Ami and Hikaru walked down first, then Utau with Kukai. with Nagi, Yaya with Tadase and Rosa with Akio.

The boys were in black suites with blue ties and vests, Amu noted walking with her father down to her soon-to-be-huband. Smiling as her papa took her hand and put it on Ikuto's hand, whispering to him that if he hurt Amu, he'll met the end of his fist. "We are gathered here today to join this women and man in holy matrimony" the priest started "I understand you two would like to share your vows?" He asked, they nodded lightly smiling. "Miss Amu, would you please go first?" he asked She nodded, Amu didn't need a peace of paper, she had memorized her vows. (I'm just using the vows from the one shot cause I can't think of some :|)

"Ikuto, the first time we met was my first day of middle school I had just confessed to Tadase-kun and got turned down, so a ran away crying. I somehow ended up at the construction site and had fallen down a hole, onto you. -chuckle- from then on we kept meeting, and soon fell in-love. Ikuto from the first day I met you till now."

"I don't regret anything, I'll love you till dea-no not even after death do us part, I'll always love you." Amu finished saying her vows with little tears in her eyes looking at Ikuto,her only love. Ikuto started his vows, "Amu, my little Ichigo, after we first met, I wanted to see you, all the time, like an addiction. I couldn't, wouldn't stop thinking about you, just seeing your face, holding your hand or seeing your smile was all it took to brighten my day."

"When your sad, I want to hold you and say its alright, when your happy I want to smile and hug you. When you cry I want to kiss away the tears and hold you tight. I can never love any other women with so much love as I love you, even when death takes us ill still be with you, forever." he finished holding her face in his warm hand.

"Do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your husband, in sickness and in Heath for richer or poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked her. Amu smiled and said "I do, even after death do us part" putting a silver ring with one yellow diamond on Ikuto ring finger. the priest smiled and asked Ikuto "do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu to be your wife, in sickness and in Heath for richer or poorer till death do you part?" Ikuto looked at his Ichigo and smiled a heart melting smile and said "I do, even after death we shall never part" and slid a silver ring with one midnight blue diamond on her ring finger. "If anyone object's please speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said closeting his book.

Amu's maid-of-honor, Utau looked ready to Kill anyone who objects, so did Ikuto's best man Tadase. After no one objected the priest said with joy "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" stepping off the small stage(?). Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's petit frame and kissed her with love.

To be continued~  
Amulet:-sigh- next chapter is the epilogue, then this story's finished.  
Amu:wow, I feels like yeasterday you started this story  
Ikuto:yeah it does  
Amulet:please vote on the poll on my page it's staying open till 5/10/13 please and R&R


	40. epilogue-nyan

Amulet:-crying- this is the last chapter minna, thanks to all the people who've been with me though this story.  
Amu:yea :') Xxamuto loversxX only owns the plot and her OC's  
Ikuto:-holding amu-

Amuto's new egg-  
-Three years later-  
"Congrats it's a boy and a girl" a blond nurse said quietly handing the girl to Ikuto and the boy to Amu. The little girl had very short pink hair with dark blue tip's, she had her moms face but her fathers nose. The boy had short dark purple hair and his fathers face but his moms cheek's. "can we come in?" Utau peeked in whispering, the parents nodded smiling down at the twin baby's.

Amu and ikuto's friends and family came in smiling, "is it a boy or a girl?" Sōko asked her daughter-in-law. Amu looked up smiling bightly "a boy and a girl, twins" she answered, "yyyyy!" The baby girl yawned opening her dark blue eyes with flecks of gold. "Hhh!" The baby boy opened his eyes making his father gasp, Amu looked up at her husband questioningly. Ikuto walked over to Amu and showed her the boys eyes, they were rare golden eyes with a dark blue ring around the yellow.

"What are you going to name them?" Rosa asked looking at her sister, Amu smiled looking at her lover saying "we were think about Ichigo for the girl and Takashi for the boy" Rosa slowly walked over asking if she could hold Ichigo, Amu nodded slowly handing her sister the little girl. "Sorry guys but moms got to rest now" the nurse said, Rosa handed Ichigo back to Amu before walking out with her husband Akio. Once everyone left Ikuto crawled in bed next to the sleeping Amu, wrapping his arms around her, falling asleep with his best friend, girlfriend, wife, lover and mother of his baby's. the giggeling twins where sleeping in there crib, watching there mother open her eyes and peck there dads lips before falling asleep in her husbands arms.

The end  
Amulet:good bye!, till my next story! :)  
Ichigo:please R&R  
Takashi:please do!  
All:good bye!


End file.
